STIGMA: The Broken Angel
by Delicious-Kookie
Summary: Dulu, ketika Jungkook berlibur ke Seoul, ia pernah diculik. Saat itulah ia bertemu dengan malaikat penyelamatnya. Seorang pemuda manis yang ia sebut sebagai Cheonsa Hyung-nya. Dan setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, takdir mempertemukan ia kembali dengan Cheonsa Hyung-nya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. KookV/Taekook - Namtae/VMon. Romance BxB. Jungkook!Seme x Taehyung!Uke.
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Pandangan anak itu mulai mengabur. Sejak tadi kaki dan paru-parunya dipaksa bekerja keras. Langkahnya pun mulai gontai. Jalan sempit di antara gedung-gedung bertingkat kumuh, membentuk lorong yang makin terlihat menyempit dalam pandangannya. Anak berusia sekitar 14 tahun itu meremas dadanya sambil terus berlari. Jika ditanya, jujur... dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Paru-parunya seperti akan meledak sebentar lagi, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti. Suara langkah-langkah kaki masih membayang di belakangnya.

Dua cabang jalan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, mungkin dua detik. Mengikuti insting, anak laki-laki itu memilih berbelok ke arah kanan. Matanya melebar begitu dilihatnya jalan di depannya ternyata berundak panjang. _Kau akan mati sebentar lagi_ , begitu kata batinnya. _Bodoh, instingmu itu selalu salah_. Dia ingin berbalik, tapi langkah-langkah itu terdengar mengikutinya.

Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia bukan anak cengeng, ayahnya tidak pernah mengajarkannya begitu. Tapi sungguh, untuk kali ini saja... dia sangat ingin menangis. Sambil tertatih ia kembali memaksa seluruh anggota tubuhnya bergerak. Mendaki satu per satu undakan di depannya. Benar kata batinnya, dia akan segera mati. Kehabisan napas atau tertangkap oleh orang-orang di belakang sana, dibunuh lalu organ-organ tubuhnya diambil dan dijual di pasar gelap.

 _Aku akan mati..._

 _Aku akan mati..._

 _Aku akan mati..._

"AKH—Hmmpp..." atau opsi kematiannya yang ketiga adalah... mati di tangan penculik lain.

Anak lelaki tersebut mencoba berontak sementara tubuhnya terus diseret ke belakang. Mulutnya dibekap sebuah tangan besar yang terasa begitu... tunggu, halus? Dia tidak bisa berteriak. Ah, tapi percuma saja jika dia berteriak. Siapa yang akan menolongnya? Ini kawasan kumuh yang terkenal dihuni penjahat-penjahat pinggiran kota Seoul. Lagi pula gerombolan orang yang mengejarnya pasti akan mendengar. _Mati saja kau!_

"Emphh..."

"Ssttt... diam. Mereka semakin dekat."

Rontaan bocah remaja awal itu sontak terhenti. Suara itu berbisik tepat di samping telinganya. Suara bariton yang terdengar lembut. Tubuhnya melemah perlahan, membiarkan sosok itu merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Membiarkan pemilik suara bariton lembut itu menggiringnya, hingga keduanya meringkuk—berjongkok di sela sempit bawah undakan. Gelap dan terasa lembab di sana.

Di atas tangga terdengar bunyi kaki-kaki berderap, berisik sekali. _Apa mereka memakai alas sepatu kuda?_ Sempat-sempatnya bocah dalam rengkuhan itu berpikir begitu. Biarkan saja. Mungkin itu hiburan sebelum dia mati. Ya, setidaknya kini dia dapat pencerahan akan mati karena paru-parunya meledak. Karena rasanya sudah benar-benar sesak dan panas di dalam sana.

Dengungan orang-orang di atas semakin menjauh. Begitu pun derap-derap 'kaki kuda' itu makin tak terdengar. Namun sesekali masih ada teriakan "Ke sana" dan "Ke sini". Tampaknya mereka belum menyerah untuk menemukan si bocah incaran.

"Aku akan melepas tanganku, tapi janji jangan berteriak," bariton lembut itu kembali bersuara, mengajukan penawaran.

Tanpa pikir panjang bocah itu mengangguk. Perlahan tangan yang membekap mulutnya terlepas. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, seketika netranya menangkap dua bentuk mata kucing paling indah selama hayat penglihatannya. Di bibir sosok itu terbentuk seulas senyum. Oh, tidak. Malam ini dia benar-benar akan mati.

 _Apa malaikat maut memang semanis ini?_ tanya batinnya sebelum semuanya berubah semakin gelap.

.

.

.

" _Hei, kau sudah sadar?_ "

Dia mencoba membuka mata. Ah, silau. Matanya lantas memicing, berusaha menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya yang menerpa.

" _Kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"_

Apa dia sudah mati? Sejak tadi ia terus saja mendengar suara bariton lembut itu meski samar-samar. Itu suara malaikat manis—ah, maksudnya malaikat maut, 'kan?

"Baiklah, aku tinggal pencet tombol ini dan mereka akan datang."

Bahkan kini ia bisa mendengar jelas suara malaikat man—maut itu. Pasti ia sedang memanggil teman-teman sesama malaikat maut. Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil. Diusia yang belum genap 14 tahun, ia sudah harus bertemu dengan malaikat maut-manis berseragam sekolah. Ia bahkan belum sempat merasakan mimpi basah. Oke, tunggu sebentar...

Apa malaikat maut memakai seragam sekolah saat bertugas?

"Apa aku sudah mati?" pertanyaan _mainstream_ itu keluar juga dari mulutnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau malaikat?"

Yang ditanya malah mengekeh pelan, membuat bulu-bulu roma si bocah meremang. Bukan, bukan. Bukan karena takut. Tapi... bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Intinya, dia ingin mendengar suara kekehan yang menggetarkan itu lagi.

Malaikat berseragam sekolah itu meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangan si bocah lelaki. "Ini jimat penyelamatku, kau saja yang simpan. Jaga baik-baik, oke? Aku harus pulang sekarang, kakakku sudah menunggu. Sebentar lagi dokter datang. Aku juga sudah membuat laporan ke kantor polisi, mereka bilang akan menghubungi orang tuamu. Ada yang membuat laporan kehilangan anak dan ciri-cirinya sama sepertimu."

Si bocah tak berkedip mendengar penjelasan panjang sang 'Malaikat'. Namun bukan kalimat demi kalimat sosok itu yang menjadi fokusnya, melainkan suara yang keluar dari pita suaranya. Juga kesibukan di sela-sela ia memberikan penjelasan, gerakan mata kucingnya, serta senyum yang sesekali muncul dari bibirnya. Malaikat-nya itu sudah menggunakan _hoodie_ (kedodoran) dan menggendong sebuah ransel. Mengambil beberapa langkah ke arah pintu, ia lalu berhenti.

"Ah... dan kau belum mati. Aku juga bukan malaikat." Dia menggeser membuka daun pintunya, "Selamat tinggal, Adik kecil," dan akhirnya ia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Barulah si bocah mengedipkan matanya, seperti baru tersadar dari keterpanaan. Dan memang begitulah kenyataannya. Sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam sesuatu terangkat. Menampakkan seutas kalung tali berwarna hitam melilit di telapak tangannya. Ada bandul perak berbentuk malaikat bersayap tergantung di sana.

Benar. Si suara bariton lembut itu memang bukan malaikat maut. Dia adalah malaikat penyelamat. Malaikat penyelamatnya. Malaikat-nya.

"Terima kasih. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik dan mengembalikannya padamu. Tunggu saja, kita akan bertemu lagi. Suatu saat nanti... _Cheonsa Hyung_."


	2. Stigma 01

**STIGMA 01**

Sosok bermata kucing itu mendumel, baru saja bokong berharganya mendapat tepukan (dan remasan) dari seorang pria berbadan besar. Benar-benar tak sopan. Ia tahu bokongnya sangat seksi, wajar jika mengundang minat banyak pengunjung di sini. Tapi, hei! Apa tangan mereka tidak pernah diajari sopan santun? Setidaknya lihat dulu profesinya di tempat ini. Tugasnya di sini hanya menyediakan minuman untuk para pelanggan, bukan melayani hasrat 'menjijikan' mereka.

Dan... apa mereka tidak bisa melihat? Dirinya itu laki-laki, _namja_ , _guy_. Demi Tuhan, kalau ingin mencari batangan, pergi saja sana ke _gay bar_. Eh, boleh tidak ya dia menyebut tuhan di tempat seperti ini?

Untung sifnya sudah berakhir, kalau tidak... ya, tidak apa-apa, sih. Dia pantang membuat masalah dengan orang-orang di tempat kerjanya, terutama para pengunjung. Bagaimanapun sebalnya, ia masih bisa menoleransi jika hanya tepukan-tepukan jail.

PUK!

Nah, kecuali untuk makhluk pendek satu ini. Sepatu _kets_ yang tadi masih di dalam loker, kini melayang begitu saja ke kepala pemuda di sebelahnya. Sampai terdengar bunyi 'BUK' cukup keras. Namun, tersangka penepuk bokongnya itu justru terkekeh gembira.

"Ya _, mian-mian_... kau ini sensitif sekali." Pemuda bersurai merah muda itu masih mengekeh.

"Lakukan sekali lagi, kupastikan besok kakimu itu tidak akan bisa kau pakai lagi untuk menari," ancamnya. Tanpa memedulikan gerakan tanda menyerah dari temannya itu, si mata kucing duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di ruang loker. Mengganti sepatu kerjanya dengan sepatu _kets_.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya si rambut _pink_ seraya membuka pintu loker miliknya.

"Hm," jawabnya singkat. Selain malas menanggapi, ia juga tengah berkonsentrasi menalikan sepatunya.

Si pemuda 'masa pertumbuhan' menutup lokernya setelah berganti kostum untuk penampilannya malam ini. Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada deretan loker. "Ya, Tae. Mau menyewa kamar denganku malam ini?"

"Mati saja kau, Bantet!" desisnya, masih juga belum selesai dengan urusan tali-menalinya. Matanya memicing, dahinya berkerut. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak ke sana-sini memegangi ujung tali sepatunya. Masih mencari pola yang tepat untuk menyimpulkan tali tersebut. Dan saat hampir berhasil...

TAK!

"Park Jimin!" Sentilan di dahinya membuyarkan hasil konsentrasinya selama beberapa menit itu. Ia mendongak, menatap bengis teman bantetnya yang kembali mengekeh di depannya.

"Jangan mengataiku bantet lagi, oke? Kau hanya tiga senti lebih tinggi dariku." Jimin bersimpuh di depannya. Mengambil alih tali sepatu di tangannya lalu menalikannya. Tidak sampai semenit, tali sepatu kanan dan kirinya kini sudah tersimpul rapi.

" _Gomawo._ " Taehyung tersenyum senang, tiba-tiba lupa dengan kekesalannya beberapa saat lalu. _Mood_ -nya memang gampang teralihkan. Bahkan hanya dengan perhatian kecil.

Jimin ikut tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut keperakan milik teman di hadapannya. Dia memang suka sekali menggoda Taehyung. Teman setempat kerjanya itu sungguh menggemaskan menurutnya. Sayang, ia sudah mempunyai _friend with benefit_ -nya. Dan Jimin adalah tipe pria setia meski hubungannya kini hanya untuk saling 'menguntungkan'. "Kau sungguh sudah akan pulang?" tanyanya.

"Hn, aku hanya satu sif malam ini."

"Tidak ingin menonton pertunjukanku?" Omong-omong, Jimin adalah penari di kelab itu. Bukan, bukan. Dia bukan penari striptis, hanya menari biasa dengan gaya seksi. Namun begitu, tariannya selalu ditunggu-tunggu pelanggan setia di sana. Karena pemuda itu hanya melakukan pertunjukan dua kali dalam seminggu.

" _Mian_ , aku sudah ada janji dengan Namjoon _Hyung_ ," jawab Taehyung dengan nada lesu. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin menyaksikan tarian seksi teman bant—em... maksudnya teman kurang tingginya itu, tapi ia sudah terlanjur membuat janji kencan dengan kakak tercintanya.

BRAK!

Suara loker yang dibuka kurang santai itu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Di sana, berdiri pemuda berkulit pucat yang terlihat sibuk memasukkan barang-barang bawaannya ke dalam loker. Jimin bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Bibirnya kembali tersungging senyum, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Taehyung juga ikut berdiri, karena ia memang sudah harus pergi dari sana.

"Kau akan menyesal melewatkan pertunjukan malam ini, Tae," ucap Jimin yang sudah menghampiri pemuda berambut _mint_ itu. "Malam ini akan ada kolaborasi spesialku dan _My Sugar_ ," lanjutnya sembari mengalungkan sebelah lengannya ke bahu si pucat. Namun ia malah mendapat balasan gebrakan pintu loker.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku begitu, Bantet!" Si pemuda gula yang berprofesi sebagai DJ itu berdesis, lalu keluar begitu saja dari sana.

Jimin menggusak rambutnya jengah. "Kenapa sih kalian suka sekali memanggilku bantet? Aku hanya kurang tinggi, tahu! _Ya,_ _Hyung_ , kau hanya satu senti lebih tinggi dariku," suaranya lama-lama terdengar lirih, Jimin ikut melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Taehyung yang ditinggal seorang diri berdecih pelan. Dibukanya lagi loker miliknya lalu meletakkan sepatu kerjanya. _Friend with benefit_ apanya. Pasangan itu lebih sering bertengkar setiap bertemu. Heran. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana cara mereka 'saling menguntungkan' di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

Taehyung mulai menggigil di depan halte tak jauh dari kelab malam tempatnya bekerja. Jaket kebesaran (dalam arti harfiah) miliknya tidak mampu menghalau hawa dingin bulan Januari. Dia yang bodoh, mau-maunya menunggu di luar begini dingin. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia lupa membawa sarung tangannya. Berulang kali Taehyung mengembuskan napas pada kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menggosok-gosokkannya. Mencari kehangatan.

Diliriknya kembali jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Pukul 10.40 PM. Dua puluh menit. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah menunggu selama dua puluh menit, dan kakak tercintanya itu belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya sedikit pun. Kekesalan Taehyung muncul lagi. Apa sebaiknya ia kembali saja ke kelab dan menonton pertunjukkan spesial Jimin dan _Sugar_ -nya? Ah, pasti di sana sedang ramai sekali sekarang.

Kakinya sudah akan melangkah pergi saat suara klakson mobil menghentikan niatnya. Taehyung makin cemberut. Di saat keinginannya menonton lebih mendominasi, orang yang ditunggunya justru datang. Sial. Mulutnya kembali mendumel seraya berjalan menghampiri mobil tersebut. Dibukanya pintu mobil, lalu mendudukkan bokong seksinya di kursi penumpang sebelah kemudi. Ia bisa melihat raut penyesalan di wajah kakak laki-lakinya.

" _Mianhae_ , tadi ada urusan mendesak," ucap sang kakak memohon maaf. Ia bahkan langsung menggosok-gosok kedua tangan Taehyung begitu pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya. Umpatannya keluar saat tangan adiknya itu terasa sedingin es menyentuh telapak tangannya. "Kau pasti sangat kedinginan."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku membeku, _Hyung_." Namun bibirnya mengulas senyum senang. Sudah dibilang 'kan... pemuda manis itu mudah sekali dibuat terkesan.

" _Mian_ , seharusnya tadi aku mengabarimu dulu kalau akan datang terlambat."

" _Anniya, gwaenchanna_. _Hyung_ datang saja aku sudah senang."

"Tapi kau jadi kedinginan begini, Tae."

"Kau sudah menghangatkanku, _Hyung_."

Namjoon mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya menggosok tangan sang adik. Ditatapnya Taehyung lekat, membuat yang ditatap mengerjap bingung. "Berapa lama tadi kau menunggu?"

"Dua puluh menit, _wae_?"

"Selama itu?" gumam Namjoon. _Pantas ucapannya bikin merinding_ , lanjutnya membatin. Genggaman tangannya pada Taehyung terlepas. Ia beringsut membetulkan duduknya di belakang kemudi, memasukkan persneling kemudian melajukan mobilnya kembali.

Sementara Taehyung di tempatnya masih bertanya-bertanya, bahkan kedua tangannya masih terangkat di depan dadanya. Posisinya pun tetap menyerong ke arah kursi pengemudi.

"Tae, apa posisimu akan terus begitu?"

"Ck," Taehyung mencebik. Sebenarnya ia belum puas dihangatkan oleh sang kakak. "Aku kan belum puas kau hangatkan, _Hyung_."

" _Ya!_ Jangan bicara seperti itu."

" _Wae?_ "

 _Iya, memangnya kenapa Namjoon-ah? Taehyung kan bicara apa adanya. Dia kedinginan lalu tanganmu menghangatkannya, apanya yang salah? Otakmu saja yang mesum. Dasar_ yadong _!_ Ah, Namjoon jadi bingung sendiri. Baginya Taehyung itu penggoda meski tanpa disadari. Binal terselubung. _Sadar Namjoon-i, kau masih menyukai wanita... 'kan?_

"Ah, _Hyung, waeee_?" Taehyung mulai merajuk.

Nah, 'kan. Namjoon makin merinding. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir dalam tubuhnya. " _Ish, molla... molla..._ " dan jawabannya itu malah membuat Taehyung makin menjadi. Tangan kanannya yang memegangi setir digoncang si adik manis, sambil mulutnya terus mengeluarkan kata 'kenapa' dengan nada menggo—maksudnya merajuk. " _Ya_ , Tae, _hyung_ akan mengajakmu ke tempat spesial," alihnya.

Goncangan Taehyung berhenti, tapi pemuda itu tak melepas tangannya, malah meremas lengan sang kakak. " _Jinjja?_ " tanyanya antusias. Bibirnya yang mencebik kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Tae, lepas tanganmu. _Hyung_ sedang menyetir," ucap Namjoon, mencoba kalem. Padahal dalam hatinya cenat-cenut. Begitu pun sesuatu-nya yang lain.

"Ah, _mian_." Taehyung melepas tangannya, lalu membenahi posisi duduknya.

Bahkan suara rendah Taehyung mengucapkan maaf saja terdengar begitu menggoda di telinga Namjoon. Membuatnya mengutuk berkali-kali dalam hati.

"Kita mau ke mana, _Hyung_?"

"Ke tempat yang spesial. Kau juga akan tahu nanti," jawab Namjoon sembari melirik ke samping kanannya, dimana dua sorot mata kucing juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Dan bagi Namjoon, mata itulah yang paling menggoda dari diri Taehyung. Hah, dia benar-benar harus menguatkan imannya.

.

.

.

"Tempat spesial apanya," gerutu Taehyung. "Kau kan sudah jadi produser musik terkenal, _Hyung_. Sekali-kali ajak aku ke restoran mewah, kek. Kalau makan mi instan di sungai Han begini aku juga bisa beli sendiri."

Namjoon mengekeh mendengar gerutuan si adik manis. "Tapi di sini tidak kalah romantis, 'kan? Lihat, banyak pasangan yang berkencan di sana," dalihnya menunjuk beberapa pasang pria dan wanita tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkir mobil. Mereka saat ini memang tengah duduk di kap depan mobil sambil menikmati mi _cup_. Namjoon tadi membelinya di minimarket yang ada di kawasan sungai Han.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak sungguhan sedang mengajakku kencan, 'kan?" Taehyung bertanya, mukanya serius sekali. "Kau tidak... 'menyukaiku', 'kan?" Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang _cup_ mi, membentuk tanda kutip saat mengatakan 'menyukaiku'.

Namjoon tertegun sejenak. Benar juga, kenapa dia mengajak Taehyung ke tempat seperti ini? Bahkan ia mempersiapkan selimut _couple_ segala, yang omong-omong sedang mereka pakai sekarang. Wow, alam bawah sadarnya memang sangat menakutkan. Dia kemudian tertawa, dibuat-buat.

" _Ya_ , aku cuma bercanda. Mana mungkin aku 'menyukaimu'," tangannya menirukan gerakan tanda kutip Taehyung. "Aku masih menyukai wanita," _iya, 'kan?_ "Lagi pula tengah malam begini mana ada restoran mewah yang masih buka," lanjutnya, bersyukur karena otaknya cepat memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Ah, tahu begini tadi aku lihat pertunjukkan spesial Jimin saja," ungkap Taehyung kecewa, tapi mulutnya tetap sibuk memakan mi instan pemberian Namjoon.

Namjoon lagi-lagi bersyukur, adiknya itu mudah sekali dialihkan. Eh, tapi tunggu... "Kau masih berteman dengannya?"

"Siapa? Jimin-i? Tentu saja, kami kan satu tempat kerja."

" _Ya_ , sudah kubilang jauh-jauh darinya." Mendadak Namjoon geram, mi _cup_ miliknya yang tinggal setengah jadi tak senikmat sebelumnya.

" _Wae_? Dia baik kok, meski kadang suka jail."

"Dia itu menyukaimu, Tae."

" _Anniya_ , dia menyukai Yoongi _Hyung_."

"Dan menyukaimu. Aku ini laki-laki, aku bisa tahu dari caranya menat—"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menggebrak _cup_ minya yang sudah tandas ke atas kap mobil. "Jadi maksud _Hyung_ aku bukan laki-laki?"

"Eh, bu-bukan begitu maksudku..."

"Ahh... _molla-molla_!" Pemuda bersurai keperakan itu melompat turun. "Aku masih lapar, mau beli mi lagi." Dilemparnya selimut yang dipakainya ke dalam mobil, lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Tae, biar _hyung_ yang belikan. Kau tunggu saja di mobil," Namjoon setengah berteriak, lalu ikut melompat turun, mencoba mengejar Taehyung yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh. Ia bahkan meletakkan begitu saja mi instan dan selimutnya di atas kap mobil.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Kalau cuma mi instan aku bisa beli sendiri," sindir Taehyung, tapi ia tetap membiarkan Namjoon mengejarnya.

Di belakang, Namjoon diam-diam tersenyum. Benar, 'kan. Taehyung itu binal terselubung. Lihat betapa menggemaskan adiknya itu saat sedang marah. Sok jual mahal, padahal minta dikejar. Terbukti dari langkahnya yang kini diperlambat.

" _Ya_ , Kim Namjoon- _ssi_!" Taehyung tiba-tiba berteriak memanggilnya. Si mata kucing itu berjalan mundur sambil menyeberang jalan di depan minimarket.

" _Wae?_ " Namjoon balas berteriak, ia juga ikut memperlambat langkahnya. Dimasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Sialan, tanpa selimut ternyata dinginnya bisa menembus sampai ke tulangnya.

"Namjoon _Hyung_..." teriak Taehyung lagi. Dia masih mengambil langkah mundur. "Aku menyuka—"

"TAEHYUNG!"

BRAAAKK!

.

.

Kepala pemuda itu berdenyut nyeri. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur, dan telinganya berdengung. Sepertinya kepalanya baru saja membentur aspal, cukup keras.

" _Ahgasshi,_ kau bisa mendengarku?"

Dia mengerang pelan, sekaligus menggeram. _Ya_ , siapa yang memanggilnya _ahgasshi_? Apa dia perlu membuka baju supaya orang itu tahu bahwa dia laki-laki? Dicobanya untuk duduk yang dibantu oleh orang yang memanggilnya _ahgasshi_ tadi. Ia bisa mendengar orang itu bergumam, "Oh, kau laki-laki ternyata".

Taehyung tidak menanggapi. Pikirannya melayang, apa yang terjadi? Tadi ia sempat melihat Namjoon berteriak memanggil namanya, lalu kakaknya itu berlari ke arahnya. Ia juga sempat melihat cahaya lampu sorot yang menyilaukan matanya, dan detik berikutnya tubuhnya terdorong dan terjatuh ke aspal. Apa tadi Namjoon mendorongnya? _Namjoon_ Hyung _mendorongku_ _saat aku... hampir tertabrak mobil?_

"Namjoon _Hyung_... _eo-odiseo_?" tanya Taehyung serak. Dia mulai panik. Mata kucingnya nyalang menyapu sekitarnya, banyak orang berlarian dan berkerumun. Matanya juga menangkap pemandangan sebuah mobil menabrak tiang lampu di pingggir jalan, kap depan mobil itu berasap. Lalu di mana Namjoon _Hyung_ -nya?

Selanjutnya, matanya pun mulai memanas, bahkan jantungnya berdegup makin kencang. Di sana, beberapa meter dari tempatnya, di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu. Dia bisa melihat _hyung_ -nya tengah diangkat oleh beberapa pria, tangannya terkulai lemah ke bawah. Ia tahu persis itu Namjoon _Hyung_ -nya. Ia bisa mengenali pakaian yang tadi dikenakan kakaknya itu. Taehyung mencoba berdiri. Sudut matanya kini sudah berair.

" _Ya_ , jangan berdiri dulu, kepalamu berdarah."

Lagi-lagi Taehyung tidak peduli. Meski kepalanya saat ini terasa seperti berputar. Ia tetap ingin menghampiri _hyung_ -nya. Ia harus tahu bagaimana keadaan Namjoon. Kakaknya itu tidak mati, 'kan? Tidak! Namjoon _Hyung_ -nya tidak boleh mati. "Namjoon _Hyung_..."

"Hei, tenang. Ambulans sebentar lagi datang." Orang itu terus mencoba menghentikan langkah Taehyung yang sempoyongan, dia merasa khawatir karena kepala Taehyung cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Lepas! Aku harus melihat kakakku..." Taehyung memberontak tapi sia-sia, orang itu mendekap tubuhnya erat. " _Ya_... aku harus melihat kakakku," ia terisak, badannya seperti tak bertenaga lagi, bahkan ia mulai mencium bau anyir darahnya sendiri.

" _Cheonsa Hyung—"_

Entah apa yang orang itu katakan selanjutnya, karena kemudian semuanya gelap dalam pandangan Taehyung.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Stigma 02

**STIGMA 02**

Suara gesekan roda pada seluncuran berbahan beton itu terdengar cukup nyaring. Sesekali suara itu dibarengi bunyi gebrakan saat si pengendara memutar arah sambil membalikkan papan luncurnya. Bolak-balik si pengendara mengendalikan mainannya. Naik-turun di seluncuran lalu berpindah pada palang besi di samping undakan, begitu terus bergantian. Entah sudah berapa kali putaran dan lompatan, pemuda itu sepertinya belum bosan juga.

Sementara itu, di bangku undakan sisi berlawanan, terduduk pemuda lain yang sejak setengah jam lalu terus saja menguap. Tidak heran sih, pasalnya jam di ponselnya pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.17 AM. Jadi, wajar saja kalau matanya mulai berair karena kantuk. Yang tidak normal itu bocah gila di seberangnya sana, yang sedang bermain _skateboard_ di tengah malam dingin bulan Januari. Hah, kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa juga dirinya tadi menyanggupi ajakan bocah gila itu?

"Kookie- _ya_ , kau belum mau berhenti?" teriak pemuda yang terduduk akhirnya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan kantuknya, ditambah hawa dingin yang membuat matanya bertambah berat.

Namun, si bocah yang ditanya hanya mengacungkan satu telunjuknya dan menggoyangkannya kiri-kanan, tanpa menghentikan aksinya di atas papan luncurnya. Memang sialan bocah satu itu. Dia tidak merasakan dingin karena dari tadi tubuhnya dibuat bergerak ke sana-kemari. Sekali lagi dilakukannya gerakan berputar di ujung seluncuran sambil memutar papan luncurnya, terdengar bunyi 'BRAK!' saat mainannya itu menyentuh seluncuran beton, kemudian dia meluncur mulus ke bawah.

Ia bergerak lagi, mendorong dengan satu kaki sementara sebelah kakinya yang lain berpijak di atas _skateboard_ -nya. Dibuatnya ancang-ancang begitu mendekati papan kayu berbentuk segitiga di depannya. Namun selanjutnya, ternyata hanya si papan luncur yang meluncur naik lalu merosot turun lagi.

" _Hyung!_ " protes pemuda yang baru saja oleng karena keplakan tangan seseorang di kepalanya.

"Aku kedinginan, Bocah!" geram si tersangka pengeplakan, tangannya kini sudah dia masukkan di kedua saku jaket tebalnya.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa _Hyung_ dari tadi hanya mendekam seperti ayam sakit begitu?" si bocah membalas santai, dipungutnya papan luncurnya yang tergeletak di lantai beton.

" _Ya_ , cuma orang gila yang bermain _skateboard_ tengah malam dingin begini."

" _Hyung_ juga mau-mau saja kuajak. Lagi pula, sebenarnya _Hyung_ kan bisa sambil latihan menari di sini," lagi-lagi si bocah membalas santai. Dia sudah akan kembali beraksi, tapi kemudian papan mainannya itu langsung direbut pemuda satunya.

"Aku sudah punya studio sendiri kenapa juga harus latihan di sini," gerutunya sambil berjalan kabur membawa papan beroda itu, mengabaikan si pemilik yang memprotes di belakangnya.

"Hoseok- _a_ , aku masih ingin bermain."

"Dasar bocah tidak sopan," gumam pemuda yang dipanggil Hoseok itu, lantas melanjutkan dengan agak berteriak. " _Ya_ , mainnya besok lagi saja!"

Si pemuda bocah kini telah menyamai langkah pemuda yang lebih tua. Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan. Walau sedikit kesal karena mainannya diambil dan aksinya dihentikan paksa, tapi pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Kookie itu akhirnya menurut. Pikirnya, ia sudah lumayan _capek_ juga, berapa lama tadi dia bermain? Pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya. Oh, hampir dua jam ternyata. Pantas saja _hyung_ -nya mencak-mencak.

" _Hyung_ , aku lapar. Beli makanan dulu ya di minimarket," ajaknya dengan gaya santai sambil mengalungkan sebelah lengannya di bahu Hoseok.

"Terserah," begitulah jawaban sang kakak. Iya, terserah. Menolak pun bocah gila itu akan tetap menyeretnya ke tempat yang dia kehendaki.

Mereka masih berjalan beriringan di taman berumput kawasan sungai Han. Waktu sudah begitu larut dengan dingin yang semakin menggigit, namun masih saja ada beberapa orang yang betah berlama-lama di tempat itu. Memang tidak seramai saat _prime time_ , tapi tidak bisa dikatakan sepi juga.

Langkah keduanya tampak tak terburu-buru. Santai, normal layaknya orang berjalan. Hoseok masih memegang _skateboard_ di tangan kirinya, sedangkan lengan kiri Jungkook tetap mengalung di bahunya. Minimarket tinggal beberapa meter lagi di depan, terletak di seberang taman dengan jalanan sebagai pembatas.

Dari kejauhan Hoseok bisa melihat seseorang menyeberang jalan sambil melangkah mundur. Orang itu tampak sedang berbicara pada manusia lain yang terlihat berjalan ke arahnya. Entah kenapa Hoseok terus memerhatikan kedua orang tersebut. Dan benar saja, matanya kemudian terbelalak begitu dilihatnya sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju zig-zag dari tikungan jalan. Dia baru akan berteriak mengingatkan saat telinganya lebih dulu mendengar teriakan salah satu orang yang tadi diperhatikannya.

BRAAAKK!

Kejadiannya pun sangat cepat. Hoseok langsung membuang papan luncur di tangannya lalu berlari ke tempat kejadian. Sementara Jungkook yang terkejut oleh suara tabrakan (karena sedari tadi ia fokus pada sepatu baru yang dipakainya) sempat mematung sesaat. Sambil mengumpati Hoseok yang telah sembarangan melempar _skateboard_ -nya, ia pungut papan luncur itu. Kemudian ikut berlari ke jalanan yang sudah tampak ramai.

Jungkook melihat _hyung_ -nya dan beberapa orang berlari menghampiri seseorang yang sepertinya adalah korban dari tabrakan baru saja. Beberapa orang lainnya terlihat menggedori kaca mobil sedan hitam yang menabrak tiang lampu pinggir jalan. Sepertinya si penabrak di dalam mobil itu juga tak sadarkan diri. Jungkook jadi bingung sendiri mana yang harus dihampirinya. Keduanya sudah ditangani banyak orang.

" _YA_ , KAU! CEPAT TELEPON AMBULANS!" Oh, itu pasti suara Hoseok. Jungkook bisa mengenali karena suaranya cempreng.

Lantas, netra Jungkook menangkap sosok dengan rambut keperakan, tergeletak di pinggir jalan tanpa ada satu orang pun menghampiri. Tubuhnya yang kurus meringkuk miring ke sisi kanan. _Apa dia juga korban?_ tanya batinnya seraya berlari mendekat. Diletakkan papan luncurnya ke aspal seraya ia bersimpuh di samping sosok itu.

" _Ahgasshi,_ kau bisa mendengarku?" tanyanya saat melihat bola mata sosok itu bergerak dalam kelopaknya yang masih tertutup. Sosok itu bergerak, kemudian terdengar mengerang. Dan Jungkook baru menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, kau laki-laki ternyata," gumamnya seraya membantu sosok itu duduk.

Tadinya ia pikir sosok itu adalah seorang gadis tomboi. Salahkan tubuhnya yang kurus dan jaket parka kebesaran yang dipakainya. Ah, atau Jungkook saja yang asal mengira.

"Namjoon _Hyung_... _eo-odiseo_?" seraknya bertanya, yang entah kenapa terdengar familiar di telinga Jungkook. Sosok yang ternyata seorang pemuda itu mencoba berdiri, terlihat kepayahan.

Jungkook yang menjadi penyelamat satu-satunya merasa was-was. " _Ya_ , jangan berdiri dulu, kepalamu berdarah." Ya, karena dia bisa melihat darah merembes di sisi kanan kepala pemuda yang terus merapalkan nama 'Namjoon _Hyung_ ' itu.

Namun si korban tampak tak mendengar, atau mungkin sengaja tak memedulikan. Dia terus melangkah gontai ke arah korban satunya (yang Jungkook tebak adalah Namjoon _Hyung_ ), yang terlihat sedang digotong beberapa orang termasuk Hoseok.

"Hei, tenang. Ambulans sebentar lagi datang," bujuk Jungkook mencoba menghentikan pemuda itu, pasalnya darah terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Tapi dia terus mendapat penolakan, mau tak mau Jungkook akhirnya mendekap pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Lepas! Aku harus melihat kakakku..." bentak pemuda itu meronta, ia sedikit memutar tubuhnya agar dapat terlepas dari dekapan Jungkook. Meski hasilnya sia-sia. " _Ya_... aku harus melihat kakakku," ulangnya yang kali ini lebih seperti terisak.

Jungkook tertegun sambil masih mendekap pemuda itu. Baru saja dia melihat sepasang mata kucing yang sangat dikenalnya. Yang selama ini ditunggunya. Ditunggu untuk bertemu kembali meski kemungkinannya 1:1000. Dan sekarang, apakah ia benar-benar sudah bertemu lagi dengannya? Setelah enam tahun menunggu?

Tapi Jungkook sangat yakin, ia kali ini tidak mungkin salah mengira. Sepasang mata kucing indah itu, yang bertahun-tahun dikaguminya, adalah milik pemuda dalam dekapannya saat ini. Sebelumnya ia memang tidak terlalu memerhatikan mata pemuda itu, namun saat ia menoleh tadi (untuk melepaskan diri), Jungkook bisa melihat kedua matanya yang berbentuk khas. Ditambah suara bariton milik pemuda itu, suara bariton yang terdengar lembut. Dan Jungkook yakin seratus persen.

" _Cheonsa Hyung_... kita bertemu lagi," gumamnya sebelum akhirnya tubuh dalam dekapannya meluruh. Pemuda itu pingsan.

.

.

.

Silau. Itu yang pertama kali dirasakan Taehyung begitu ia membuka matanya. Kemudian, ia pun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri serta pegal di seluruh tubuhnya. Sejenak pemuda itu kehilangan orientasi waktu. Pertanyaan klise seperti, 'pukul berapa sekarang?' dan 'aku ada di mana?' sempat terlintas di kepalanya. Namun detik berikutnya, bayangan-bayangan kecelakaan malam itu membuat Taehyung tersadar, tak ayal panik menyerangnya. Dicobanya untuk bangkit duduk. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu kecuali dirinya.

Taehyung bisa mengira bahwa saat ini dia berada di rumah sakit, tapi pukul berapa sekarang? Dia masih belum mampu menebak pasti. Mungkin sudah pagi jika melihat sinar matahari yang masuk dari kaca jendela ruangannya, atau bisa juga siang. Entahlah, ini musim dingin. Cahaya matahari pagi, siang, dan sore kadang terlihat sama saja.

Dibukanya selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, lalu diturunkan kakinya sampai berpijak pada lantai. Sial, rasanya dingin sekali. Ke mana sepatunya? Dan kenapa pula di sini tidak ada sandal rumah sakit? Ah, baru juga sadar tapi Taehyung sudah harus mengumpat karena dingin. Menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas samping ranjang, pemuda itu pun akhirnya nekat berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Persetan dengan dingin, ia harus segera menemukan Namjoon _Hyung_ -nya. Kakaknya itu pasti dirawat di rumah sakit ini juga, 'kan?

Taehyung mencabut paksa jarum infus di lengan kanannya sebelum ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ada darah yang merembes dari bekas jarum infus di lengannya. Dan sepertinya dia juga tidak ingin peduli. Tujuannya sekarang hanyalah mencari Namjoon _Hyung_ -nya. Ia harus tahu keadaan laki-laki itu.

Nyeri masih dirasakan kepala Taehyung. Pemuda itu berjalan terseok-seok di lorong rumah sakit. Tangannya merayapi dinding-dinding lorong untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Uh, kenapa kepalanya pening sekali, sih?

Begitu melewati papan informasi bersekat kaca, barulah dia paham. Dari kaca itu Taehyung bisa melihat kepalanya terbalut perban, dan ada entah noda darah atau obat di sisi kanan kepalanya. Ah, semalam sepertinya kepalanya itu terluka karena terbentur aspal saat dia terjatuh.

Nah, itu dia. Meja resepsionis. Ya, meskipun kepalanya terbentur serta panik melanda, Taehyung masih bisa berpikir jernih. Ia bukan orang yang akan melupakan segalanya saat sedang panik lalu melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Seperti misalnya menangis histeris dan membuka satu per satu kamar yang ada di rumah sakit itu.

"Permisi, apa ada pasien bernama Kim Namjoon di sini?"

.

.

.

Mata Jungkook mengerjap begitu membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Pemuda itu melangkah masuk hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ruangan itu memang kosong. Ke mana penghuninya? Bahkan di kamar mandi pun tidak ada.

Jungkook duduk di salah satu ranjang di ruangan itu, berpikir sejenak. Di sana memang tidak ada pasien lain selain pemuda yang sekarang entah pergi ke mana. Sial. Padahal dia keluar tidak ada tiga puluh menit. Kenapa _Cheonsa Hyung_ -nya harus tersadar saat dia tidak ada, sih?

"Ah, bodoh. Pasti dia mencari laki-laki itu," tebaknya seraya menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Tanpa membuang waktu Jungkook langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut, menuju ruangan lain yang sudah pasti didatangi _Cheonsa Hyung_ -nya.

Jungkook harus naik satu lantai untuk sampai ke ruangan yang ditujunya. Semalam, pria yang dipanggil Namjoon _Hyung_ oleh Malaikat-nya itu dimasukkan di ruang ICU. Lukanya akibat kecelakan tadi malam cukup—ah, bahkan sangat parah. Jungkook sempat mendapat kabar dari Hoseok bahwa pria itu mengalami koma setelah menjalani operasi.

Ya, semalam Hoseok yang menunggui Namjoon sekaligus menjadi penanggung jawab sementara sebelum keluarga pria itu datang. Kakak sepupunya itu memang punya rasa empati berlebihan. Dia bahkan rela menjadi saksi satu-satunya di kantor polisi di saat orang-orang yang melihat kecelakaan itu enggan bersaksi dan memilih angkat tangan. Sedangkan Jungkook?

Oh, dia bersedia menunggu semalaman—bahkan sampai pagi ini—di rumah sakit, tentu karena punya maksud lain. Kalau saja bukan _Cheonsa Hyung_ -nya yang menjadi salah satu korban, tidak mungkin dia mau repot-repot menjadi penanggung jawab korban kecelakaan. Pemuda itu rela mengorbankan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk Malaikat-nya.

Keluar dari lift, Jungkook hanya perlu berbelok ke kanan untuk sampai di ICU. Namun, begitu membelokkan langkahnya, Jungkook langsung melihat tiga orang berdiri di depan ruangan tersebut. Salah satunya adalah _Cheonsa Hyung_ -nya, dengan dua wanita yang Jungkook yakini merupakan keluarga Namjoon.

Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusul ke sana. Kakinya berhenti di balik dinding tidak jauh dari ruang ICU. Pemuda itu memilih menguping pembicaraan ketiga orang di sana yang sepertinya tidak berlangsung baik, karena dia mendengar bentakan.

"Pergi!"

.

.

" _Eo-eommoni_..." lirih Taehyung.

"Siapa kau berani memanggilku begitu?" Sosok yang baru saja dipanggil ' _Eommoni_ ' itu tampak sekali tidak suka melihat Taehyung.

"Maaf..."

"Kubilang pergi! Siapa suruh pembawa sial sepertimu ke sini, hah? Tidak puas kau membuat Namjoon celaka? Kenapa kau terus menempeli Namjoon? Kau itu pembawa sial, bahkan tidak ada yang mau mengadopsimu dari panti asuhan—"

" _Eomma_!" potong si anak gadis yang sedari tadi merangkul bahu ibunya.

" _WAE?!_ Dia memang anak pembawa sial," protes sang ibu yang sepertinya masih belum puas memaki pemuda di hadapannya, lantas melanjutkan, "sudah berapa kali kau membuat Namjoon sekarat, hah? Kenapa kau tidak mati saja—"

" _Eomma_! Sudah, cukup. Ingat ini di rumah sakit." Untuk kedua kalinya gadis itu memotong ucapan ibunya. Ia kemudian memapah sang ibu yang tampak lemas untuk duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruang ICU. Diliriknya Taehyung yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya. " _Oppa_ , kau sebaiknya pergi dari sini."

"Tapi, Geongmin- _a_... kumohon, aku ingin—"

" _Oppa_ , aku yang mohon padamu. Tolong, pergi dari sini." Gadis bernama Geongmin, yang tak lain adalah adik Namjoon itu mendesah lelah. Lelah menyaksikan dua orang di kiri dan kanannya yang tidak pernah akur.

Di tempatnya Taehyung masih berdiri mematung. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin beranjak. Ia hanya ingin melihat Namjoon sekarang. Ia harus tahu keadaannya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kalau perlu ia akan memohon agar diizinkan masuk ke dalam ruang ICU itu.

Si pemuda mata kucing kemudian maju selangkah, berniat melobi Geongmin sekali—ah, mungkin beberapa kali lagi. "Geo-geongmin- _a_ —"

"PERGI DARI SINI KAU BOCAH SIAL! MATI SAJA KAU SANA!"

Taehyung tersentak, langkahnya otomatis mundur begitu mendengar teriakan ibunya Namjoon itu. Telinganya tiba-tiba berdengung, dan kepalanya bertambah pening. Tetapi pemuda itu masih ingin memohon, sementara Geongmin di depannya berusaha menahan ibunya yang hendak menyerang Taehyung.

" _Oppa_ , kumohon pergilah," mohon adik perempuan Namjoon itu.

Taehyung tetap terdiam. Otaknya menuntut agar dia bisa melihat Namjoon, tapi menyaksikan ibu dari _hyung_ -nya yang terus berteriak mengusirnya, serta Geongmin yang menangis sambil menahan Nyonya Kim, membuat hati pemuda itu teriris. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. _Ketiga kalinya kau membuat mereka bersedih, Taehyung. Kau memang pembawa sial_.

"Kau yang seharusnya di dalam sana! Kenapa kau selalu melibatkan Namjoon?! Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?!"

Dilihatnya dua orang berseragam biru menghampiri kedua wanita di depan sana. Langkah Taehyung kembali mundur tanpa ia sadari. Dua perawat itu mencoba menenangkan Nyonya Kim yang masih saja meronta serta mengumpati Taehyung. Di sampingnya, Geongmin terisak sambil terus berucap untuk menenangkan sang ibu.

"Mati saja sana kau bocah sialan!"

" _Oppa_ , kumohon pergilah."

Taehyung tidak sanggup lagi, kelopaknya mengerjap menahan jatuhnya cairan hangat dari matanya. Mendadak dadanya pun sesak melihat pemandangan di depannya, sebenci itukah Nyonya Kim padanya? Benarkah ia pembawa sial? Taehyung menggeleng, namun ada sudut hatinya yang kembali memprotes, _Tidak sadar juga kau, Kim Taehyung? Mau berapa kali lagi kau membuat Namjoon celaka?_

"PERGI!" Itu teriakan terakhir Nyonya Kim, karena setelahnya ibu dari Namjoon itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Taehyung terkesiap, ingin melangkah maju untuk ikut menolong wanita paruh baya itu, tetapi tatapan memohon Geongmin menghentikannya. Kedua perawat perempuan itu—serta Geongmin—akhirnya membopong Nyonya Kim untuk dibawa ke ruang perawatan, melewati Taehyung yang setia di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu terus berlari, mengabaikan denyutan nyeri di kepalanya dan kakinya yang telanjang tanpa alas. Bahkan ia tidak mengindahkan lagi udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Kaos hitam kebesaran-berlengan pendek masih melekat di tubuhnya, pun celana _jogger_ favoritnya. Namun, entah kemana jaket yang semalam ia pakai. Mungkin sudah dibuang karena terkena cipratan darahnya sendiri. Oh, Taehyung sungguh tidak memedulikannya saat ini.

 _Kau itu pembawa sial..._

 _Kau yang seharusnya di dalam sana!_

 _Mati saja sana kau bocah sialan!_

Ya, ia tidak peduli. Toh, sekarang yang bermain-main di otaknya adalah segala serapahan Nyonya Kim tadi padanya. Menemani sepanjang pemuda itu berlari. Selama itu pula pertanyaan; _Apa aku memang pembawa sial?_ _Apa aku harusnya mati saja?_ , melebur bersama serapahan itu seakan kompak menyerang dirinya.

Kini bahkan memorinya kembali berputar pada peristiwa-peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu. Usia Taehyung masih sembilan tahun, ia mencoba kabur dari panti asuhan karena mengetahui Namjoon akan diambil kembali oleh keluarga kandungnya. Namjoon yang saat itu berusaha mengejarnya justru tertabrak taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Tidak sampai koma memang, tapi kakinya patah dan harus digips selama dua bulan.

Lalu, memorinya beralih saat Taehyung duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Wajahnya yang manis cenderung cantik, membuat dirinya kerap menjadi bahan risak teman-temannya. Pun di luar sekolah ia sering diganggu oleh preman-preman jalanan. Saat itu Taehyung baru pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya, sedang menunggu Namjoon yang malam itu sedikit terlambat menjemputnya. Empat pria mabuk menghampirinya, mencoba melecehkannya. Tepat saat Taehyung hampir ditelanjangi, Namjoon datang. _Hyung_ -nya itu melawan empat pria mabuk sendirian, sementara Taehyung meringkuk terisak di pojok gang. Namjoon nyaris melibas habis penjahat-penjahat kelamin itu, namun salah satu dari mereka memukulkan botol minuman ke kepalanya. Taehyung histeris melihat kakaknya tergeletak bersimbah darah. Namjoon dibawa ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan kritis, dan baru sadar setelah tiga hari.

Dan sekarang, dia lagi-lagi membuat Namjoon _Hyung_ -nya celaka karena menyelamatkannya. Sebutan apa lagi selain pembawa sial yang pantas ia sandang?

Larinya melambat begitu kaki telanjangnya menapak beton jembatan penyeberangan. Berjalan dengan napas terengah yang terasa menyesakkan dadanya. Lantas langkahnya baru benar-benar berhenti saat tubuhnya berdiri tegak di pagar besi pembatas. Mungkin ini yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak dulu. Toh, selama ini hidupnya tak berarti apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu siapa wanita yang melahirkannya, siapa yang harusnya ia panggil ayah.

Dia tidak punya keluarga kecuali Namjoon _Hyung_ -nya. Itu saja jika laki-laki tersebut boleh disebutnya keluarga. Karena kenyataannya selama hampir empat tahun, Taehyung hanya menumpang hidup dengan lelaki itu. Sebenarnya ia sadar sudah banyak merepotkan Namjoon, tapi hanya kakaknya itu tempatnya bergantung, tempatnya berbagi, dan hanya Namjoon _Hyung_ -nya yang mengerti dirinya. Dan meski ditentang oleh keluarganya, Namjoon nyatanya tetap memaksa tinggal bersama Taehyung. Membuat si mata kucing semakin sulit menjauh dari sosok Namjoon _Hyung_ -nya itu.

Namun sekarang, tidak akan lagi. Sudah cukup baginya menyusahkan laki-laki itu, cukup membuat Namjoon _Hyung_ -nya celaka. Hari ini, dia akan mengakhiri kesialannya, sekarang, saat ini juga. Selamat tinggal dunia.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Stigma 03

**STIGMA 03**

Jungkook terengah, menghentikan larinya sesaat untuk mengatur napas. Bagaimana bisa orang sakit berlari sekencang itu? Begitu pikirnya. Padahal dulu dia selalu menjadi urutan pertama lomba lari saat pelajaran olahraga di sekolahnya, tapi tetap saja kualahan begini. Ah, pasti karena semalam dia belum tidur. Oke, Jungkook mulai mencari-cari alasan.

"Ish, ke mana sebenarnya tujuannya?" gerutu pemuda itu seraya melanjutkan pengejarannya.

Baiklah, mari kita sedikit _flashback_ ke beberapa menit sebelumnya, saat Jungkook dengan setia menguping pembicaraan (menjurus ke pertengkaran) ketiga orang di depan ruang ICU. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat _Cheonsa Hyung-_ nya yang seperti dipojokkan, tetapi dia juga merasa tidak berhak ikut campur, atau setidaknya belum. Untuk sementara pemuda itu hanya memilih mengamati, namun jika situasinya dirasa semakin memanas, baru dia akan turun tangan.

"PERGI DARI SINI KAU BOCAH SIAL! MATI SAJA KAU SANA!"

Nah, itu bisa menjadi salah satu indikasi situasi semakin memanas, 'kan? Yah, anggap saja begitu. Kakinya sudah akan melangkah maju saat mendadak sesuatu bergetar hebat di saku celananya. Itu ponselnya. Dan dia membatalkan lagi niatnya untuk 'menyelamatkan' Malaikat-nya.

"Kenapa?" sapanya kepada seseorang di seberang sana begitu benda persegi panjang itu menempel di telingnya, dan dia bisa mendengar decakan dari orang yang meneleponnya.

 _"_ _Kau ini tidak bisa sopan sedikit pada yang lebih tua?"_ Hoseok di seberang menimpali, yang hanya dibalas Jungkook dengan gumaman malas. _"Kau di mana?"_ lanjutnya setelah terdengar tiga kali melakukan latihan pernapasan.

"Di rumah sakit, dimana lagi," jawab Jungkook sambil sesekali mengecek keadaan di depan ruang ICU. Dia bisa melihat sang wanita paruh baya yang kini dipegangi oleh dua perawat.

 _"_ _Kau belum pulang?"_

"Kalau masih di rumah sakit ya belum pulang, _Hyung_." Jungkook sadar dirinya terkadang menyebalkan, dan dia yakin pasti di sana Hoseok sedang matian-matian menahan diri agar tidak membanting ponselnya.

 _"_ _Terserah kau saja, Bocah Setan. Aku sudah selesai di kantor polisi, kau bisa menjemputku tidak? Dompetku tertinggal di rumah ternyata,"_ Hoseok menguraikan niatannya menelepon.

Sementara di tempatnya Jungkook antara fokus dan tidak fokus pada penjelasan Hoseok, karena sekali lagi dia mendengar teriakan perempuan paruh baya itu.

 _"_ Ya _, Jeon Jungkook, kau mendengarku tidak? Jemput—"_

"PERGI!"

 _"_ Ya, _suara siapa itu?"_

" _Hyung_ , aku harus menutup teleponnya." Jungkook melongokkan kembali kepalanya dari balik tembok persembunyiannya, nampaknya situasi di depan ruang ICU semakin tak terkendali. Wanita yang dari tadi meneriaki _Cheonsa Hyung-_ nya itu sepertinya pingsan.

 _"_ Ya _! Bocah sial—"_

Dan Jungkook resmi memutus sambungan teleponnya, mengabaikan kakak sepupunya di depan kantor polisi sana yang mencak-mencak sambil memaki-maki dirinya. Dimasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, lalu bergegas keluar dari tempatnya menguping, tetapi saat itu juga tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang dan pantatnya sukses beradu dengan kerasnya lantai. Baru saja dia ditabrak seseorang. Eh? Bukankah itu Malaikat-nya?

Begitulah kira-kira akhirnya Jungkook bisa berlari-larian hingga keluar gedung rumah sakit. Terengah-engah hampir kehabisan napas karena berusaha mengejar _Cheonsa Hyung_ -nya. Sialan. Jungkook belum pemanasan untuk melakukan adegan kejar-mengejar di tengah cuaca dingin begini. Paru-parunya mulai berontak sekarang.

Beruntung kemudian malaikatnya itu memperlambat larinya, dan nampak berjalan sempoyongan ke tepi pagar besi. Jungkook turut menghentikan langkahnya, membungkuk dengan kedua tangan memegangi lututnya, khas pose orang kehabisan napas. Kepalanya menoleh kiri-kanan-belakang memindai daerah sekitarnya. Jembatan penyeberangan. Bisa dilihatnya jalanan di bawah sana ramai dengan kendaraan berlalu lalang. Wow, lokasi yang sangat cocok untuk bunuh diri.

"Sial!" umpatnya begitu matanya menangkap posisi malaikatnya yang kini sudah memanjat pagar besi jembatan. Mengabaikan napasnya yang setengah putus-putus, Jungkook tanggap berlari ke arah _Cheonsa Hyung_ -nya. Lantas segera meraih tangan kanan pemuda itu dan menariknya turun.

Taehyung berontak, sebelah tangannya yang bebas mencoba kembali meraih pagar pembatas. "Lepaskan!" teriaknya yang masih berusaha menaiki pagar besi tersebut.

"Tidak akan!" Jungkook balas berteriak. Sekali lagi menarik pemuda itu lalu membawanya sedikit menjauh dari pagar.

"Lepaskan! Jangan ikut campur!" Taehyung berteriak lagi setelah—jujur saja—tadi dia sempat terlonjak akibat teriakan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku harus ikut campur karena kau berniat bunuh diri di depanku!"

"A-aku..." dan mendadak Taehyung tergagap, antara takut dengan bentakan pemuda di depannya dan emosi—karena percobaan bunuh dirinya digagalkan.

"Ikut aku," perintah Jungkook kemudian, kali ini dengan nada biasa saja. Ditariknya kembali lengan malaikatnya yang masih dalam genggaman tangannya.

" _Ya,_ aku tidak mengenalmu," protes Taehyung begitu pemuda itu menariknya. "Lepaskan! Kau mau bawa aku ke mana?" Dia lagi-lagi mencoba berontak tapi cengkeraman dan tarikan di tangannya sangat kuat. Pemuda itu membawanya berjalan menjauh dari jembatan penyeberangan, sepenuhnya tak menghiraukan teriakan serta pukulan-pukulan Taehyung di punggungnya. " _YA!_ "

.

.

.

Mereka duduk bersisian, saling diam. Satu orang sibuk mengunyah makanannya sambil sesekali melirik bingung, sementara satunya lagi tampak khusyuk memerhatikan pemuda di sebelahnya. Kira-kira sudah sepuluh menit keduanya duduk di tempat itu, namun sepertinya belum ada yang berniat buka suara lebih dulu.

"Silakan, selamat datang."

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan saat wanita di balik meja kasir menyapa ramah seorang pembeli yang baru saja masuk. Hanya sedetik, lantas mereka kembali pada aktivitas sebelumnya. Masih betah tanpa suara.

Si pemuda mata kucing sekali lagi melirik sosok di sampingnya—yang menatapnya seolah... takjub, membuat pemuda itu sedikit kesulitan menelan nasi kepalnya. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah diperhatikan secara terang-terangan begini, apalagi dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Dibilang gugup, tentu saja dia gugup. Bukan apa-apa, dia merasa aneh saja diperhatikan sebegitu intensnya oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Setelah menelan kunyahan terakhir makanannya, si pemuda kucing lantas meneguk dengan cepat jus kalengnya. Menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa kotor sehabis makan lalu bangkit berdiri, sedikit kikuk. "Terima kasih makanannya, aku pergi dulu."

Namun belum genap dua langkah kaki Taehyung beranjak, pemuda di sampingnya itu meraih lengannya. "Mau ke mana?" tanyanya, ia pun ikut bangkit dari kursinya.

"Pulang...?" Entah kenapa jawaban Taehyung jadi bernada tanya begitu.

"Biar aku antar," katanya seraya siap menarik lengan Taehyung pergi.

" _Shireo!_ Eh, maksudku tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Eh?" Dahi Taehyung berkerut, _kenapa, sih, orang ini?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kau bisa saja mencoba bunuh diri lagi kalau sendirian," jelas pemuda bersurai kecokelatan itu.

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi. Jadi, jangan khawatir dan terima kasih, aku pulang sendiri saja," Taehyung membalas agak terburu. Dilepas cekalan tangan di lengannya dan segera melangkah pergi, tetapi lagi-lagi pemuda itu berhasil meraih lengannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" tanya si rambut cokelat dengan nada yang terdengar seperti kecewa.

Dahi Taehyung kembali berkerut, matanya juga menyipit. _Siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya? Kapan kita bertemu? Di mana?_ Duh, kepalanya yang pening bertambah pusing sekarang.

"Ck, rupanya ingatanmu cukup buruk," lanjut pemuda itu sambil berdecak.

Taehyung pun ikut berdecak, dalam hati saja. _Dasar orang aneh_ —"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanyanya, yah... setidaknya Taehyung mempunyai sopan santun pada orang asing. Terlebih orang itu secara tidak langsung telah menyelamatkan nyawanya serta mentraktirnya makan, meski hanya dua bungkus nasi kepal—ah, dan sekaleng jus jeruk.

Pemuda itu kemudian melepas pegangannya pada Taehyung, lantas kedua tangannya bergerak ke belakang kepalanya sendiri. Melepas sebuah kalung yang lalu diperlihatkannya pada si mata kucing. "Kau ingat kalung ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Lumayan lama si pemuda rambut keperakan mengingat-ingat, sembari matanya memicing pada liontin berbentuk malaikat bersayap di depannya. Dan sekilas ingatan masa lalu melintasi benak pemuda itu. "Oh, bukankah ini kalung yang aku berikan kepada..." dia berhenti, ada bunyi 'klik' yang tiba-tiba memenuhi otaknya. "Kau anak yang diculik itu?"

Si pemuda yang lebih tinggi—beberapa mili—mengangguk-angguk seolah bangga, senyum pun merekah di bibirnya.

 _Kalau begini bentuknya sekarang, mana mungkin aku ingat_ , ini suara hati Taehyung. Pasalnya, bocah yang ditolongnya dulu masih berusia sekisaran anak sekolah menengah pertama, dan juga belum setinggi ini. Pun badannya masih kurus kering macam anak belum pernah mimpi basah, bahkan saat itu Taehyung kuat menggendongnya sejauh satu kilometer. Berbeda sekali dengan bentuk tubuhnya sekarang, tinggi, tegap, bidang, dan kelihatannya lumayan berotot—melebihi Taehyung yang memang tidak punya 'otot'.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah mengingatku, 'kan, Kim Taehyung? Perkenalkan, namaku Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

Apartemen itu tidak terlalu besar, hanya berukuran sedang yang terdiri dari dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, ada ruang santai merangkap ruang tamu, dapur dengan tambahan meja dan dua kursi untuk makan, serta balkon kecil di salah satu kamar—yang kebetulan selama empat tahun ini ditempati oleh pemuda manis bernama Kim Taehyung.

Dulu Namjoon yang memaksanya menempati kamar itu. Padahal ini apartemannya, tapi laki-laki tersebut tetap bersikeras memilih kamar seberang yang lebih kecil—tanpa balkon pula—karena dia tahu Taehyung suka memandang langit malam. Katanya, dengan memiliki kamar berbalkon, adiknya itu bisa bebas menikmati langit malam sesering yang dia mau. Ah, Taehyung jadi merindukan Namjoon _Hyung_ -nya. Bagaimana kondisi sang kakak? Sampai sekarang ia belum tahu.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya dari dalam, pakaiannya kini sudah berganti dengan kaos abu-abu polos dan celana _training_. Pandangannya kemudian terpaku ke arah ruang santai, tepatnya pada sofa panjang yang saat ini ditiduri oleh seorang pemuda. Selangkah dua langkah Taehyung maju, berniat ke dapur tapi entah kenapa kakinya malah berpindah halauan menghampiri sosok yang tengah terlelap itu.

Dijongkokkan badannya di samping sofa, sementara matanya mengamati wajah pemuda di hadapannya. " _Kyeopta_ _," ucap Taehyung impulsif melihat gigi kelinci Jungkook yang nampak karena bibirnya sedikit terbuka._

Tidur Jungkook sepertinya lelap sekali, padahal Taehyung tadi masuk kamar kurang dari lima belas menit, namun pemuda itu kini sudah melayang ke alam mimpi. Meski Taehyung sendiri tidak tahu apakah saat ini Jungkook sedang bermimpi atau tidak, yah... pokoknya begitulah. Taehyung mengira-ngira pasti semalam pemuda itu kurang tidur—atau bahkan belum tidur sama sekali—karena mengguinya di rumah sakit.

Masih betah menatap, tangan Taehyung yang terlipat di atas kedua lututnya mendadak gatal ingin membenahi rambut Jungkook. Akibat posisi tidurnya yang miring, rambut-rambut nakal itu jatuh menutupi dahi dan matanya, membuat Taehyung risih lalu nekat menjulurkan tangan. Satu senti mendekati target, tiba-tiba tubuhnya justru tersentak ke belakang. Segera ditarik tangannya begitu mata pemuda di depannya terbuka. Taehyung gelagapan, pun jantungnya berdetak heboh seperti baru saja tertangkap basah hendak melakukan hal yang iya-iya.

"A-aku mau-menawarimu-minum," setelah tergagap, Taehyung mengatakannya dengan tempo terlampau cepat, sementara pemuda Jeon di hadapannya malah mengerjapkan matanya linglung.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ duduk di bawah?" suara Jungkook terdengar serak, khas orang bangun tidur.

Taehyung sontak bangkit berdiri, sedikit terhuyung saat merasakan pening di kepalanya sebab dia bergerak terlalu mendadak. "Minum, kau mau minum tidak?" tanyanya mengulang alasannya tadi.

Jungkook menguap lebar, membangkitkan tubuhnya duduk lantas melakukan peregangan. Ditatapnya Taehyung dengan mata yang ia paksa-paksakan terbuka. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu sejujurnya masih mengantuk berat. Dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, dia malah menarik ujung kaos longgar _Cheon_ sa _Hyung_ -nya agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian memeluk pinggang si Malaikat erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perut rata dalam dekapannya, yang otomotis membuat tubuh Taehyung membeku di posisinya sekarang.

"J-jeon Jungkook, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mengantuk, _Hyung_."

"Kalau ngantuk tidur saja di sofa."

Jungkook menggeleng di perut Taehyung. "Lebih nyaman seperti ini," balasnya seraya makin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggul si mata kucing.

"Ya, posisi kita terlihat aneh," Taehyung mencoba protes.

"Hm? Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook yang kini menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Taehyung, masih sambil memeluk.

Taehyung mengerjap, balas menatap pemuda bermata bulat yang menempelinya seperti cicak. Wajahnya terlihat polos kekanakan jika seperti ini, mata bulatnya terbuka setengah—tampak sangat mengantuk, serta bibirnya mencebik lucu seolah tidak akan pernah rela melepas dekapannya. _Ah, Taehyung, itu hanya wajah menipu, mana ada orang polos yang kelakuannya seperti ini._

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Taehyung, Jungkook kemudian kembali memiringkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Sedangkan Taehyung tetap terdiam pada posisinya, seperti pasrah diperlakukan bagaimana saja oleh Jeon Jungkook. Entahlah, sejak dia menyadari keberadaan Jungkook di jembatan pagi tadi, ia seakan sulit menolak setiap kemauan pemuda bergigi kelinci itu. Rasanya dia memberi pengaruh tersendiri bagi Taehyung.

Beberapa menit berlalu keduanya masih dalam keadaan sama. Taehyung menguap. Sial, dia jadi ikut mengantuk sekarang. Kakinya juga mulai pegal, sementara pemuda SKSD—Sok Kenal Sok Dekat—yang menempelinya malah mendengkur pelan. Taehyung pun semakin tidak tega membangunkannya. Ck, meski hewan favorit Taehyung adalah Singa si Raja Hutan (padahal Singa habitatnya di sabana), pemuda itu mempunyai hati selembut bulu kucing Persia.

Di keheningan ruangan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar auman si Raja Hutan. Membuat Jungkook terkejut bangun dan reflek melepas pelukannya. Taehyung diam-diam menghela napas lega, dirogohnya ponsel di saku celananya yang masih mengaum dan bergetar itu, lalu mengambil duduk di samping Jungkook. Akhirnya dia bisa mengistirahatkan kakinya juga.

 _"_ _Taetae sayang—agh,_ mian-mian _,_ Hyung _,_ _keceplosan..."_

Taehyung mengeryit begitu mengangkat panggilan dari si bantet—maksudnya Park Jimin. Ia juga bisa mendengar dengusan lain di seberang telepon, pasti Jimin sedang bersama Min Yoongi. Dan Taehyung yakin Jimin di sana baru saja mendapat pukulan dari _friend with benefit_ -nya itu.

 _"_ _... cuma_ My Sugar _yang tersay—aw, kenapa_ Hyung _memukulku lagi?"_

 _"_ _Taehyung sedang menunggu, Bantet."_

 _"_ _Oh, halo, Tae. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar kau dan kakakmu kecelakaan, sekarang kau di rumah sakit mana? Eh, kau sudah bisa mengangkat telepon, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Taehyung menghela napas sebelum menjawab. Ah, kenapa jadi dia yang merasa lelah mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Jimin? "Aku baik-baik saja, Chim. Dari mana kau tahu aku kecelakaan?"

 _"_ _Syukurlah. Barusan aku bertemu teman klub menariku, Jung Hoseok, dia bilang tadi malam ada kecelakaan dan dia menyebut namamu juga Namjoon_ Hyung _, tapi aku lupa menanyakan di rumah sakit mana kalian dirawat. Jadi, kalian dirawat di mana? Oh,"_ Jimin mendadak berhenti sebentar, kemudian melajutkan, _"Hoseok_ Hyung _juga bilang kalau Namjoon_ Hyung _koma, apa itu benar, Tae?"_

Rasanya seperti mendapat pukulan keras di dada tapi dengan benda tak kasat mata, begitulah yang dirasakan Taehyung saat ini. Matanya sampai menggenang saking sakitnya. Taehyung menoleh ke kanan, menatap Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya lekat—tidak lagi terlihat mengantuk.

 _"_ _Tae, kau baik-baik saja?"_ Jimin di seberang kembali bertanya, suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"B-benarkah Namjoon _Hyung_ koma?" bahkan suara Taehyung kini mulai bergetar.

 _"_ _Hah, kau tidak tahu? Sekarang kau ada di mana?"_ tanya Jimin lagi, kebingungan. _"Tae, kau ada di mana? Biar aku ke sana, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"_ lanjutnya yang terdengar lebih khawatir.

"A-aku..." dan Taehyung tidak mampu melanjutkan jawabannya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isak yang sudah sulit ia bendung. Liquid di matanya pun telah menetes.

Jungkook bergerak, mengambil alih ponsel Taehyung yang masih tertempel di samping indra pendengar pemuda itu. Sementara tangan kirinya menarik bahu si mata kucing agar menyandar pada dadanya. Taehyung tak berontak, justru kini menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jungkook. Berniat meredam suara tangisnya yang sudah mulai pecah.

 _"_ _... Taehyung—"_

"Taehyung _Hyung_ sedang tidak bisa bicara sekarang, aku tutup dulu telep—" belum selesai Jungkook bicara, orang di seberang sana berteriak padanya.

 _"_ Ya _! Siapa kau?! Di mana Taehyung?!"_

Jungkook mendengus sebelum menjawab, "Aku temannya. Jangan khawatir, Taehyung _Hyung_ aman bersamaku, dia di rumah. Sudah, ya, kututup," dan dua kali sudah hari ini bocah gila itu—mengambil sebutan dari Hoseok—memutus telepon sepihak.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Stigma 04

**STIGMA 04**

Seokjin sempat bingung saat tiba-tiba Jimin mendatangi kantornya dan memaksanya memberikan alamat rumah Taehyung. Pemuda yang bekerja sebagai penari di kelab miliknya itu mengatakan bahwa Taehyung kecelakaan dan dia harus cepat-cepat ke rumahnya karena ada orang yang mengaku-ngaku teman Taehyung yang suaranya sangat menyebalkan.

Diburu-buru oleh kepanikan Jimin, di sinilah akhirnya ia, berdiri di konter dapur apartemen pegawainya yang sekarang tengah tertidur di dalam kamar. Sementara di belakangnya, tepatnya di kursi meja makan, terduduk dua orang laki-laki yang sejak beberapa menit lalu saling menatap tajam. Sebenarnya dari tadi tangan Seokjin gatal ingin mencolok mata keduanya, beruntung saat ini dia sedang sibuk memasak sehingga perhatiannya bisa teralihkan.

"Oke, selesai. Bangunkan Taehyung," ucapnya begitu selesai mencicipi sup ayam ginseng buatannya, membuat kedua pemuda di belakangnya seketika bangkit bersamaan.

" _Ya_ , mau ke mana kau?" Ini Jimin yang bertanya.

"Membangunkan Taehyung _Hyung_ ," jawab Jungkook malas dan melanjutkan langkahnya, namun kemudian Jimin menghentikan dengan menyentuh—setengah mencengkeram—pundaknya.

"Aku yang disuruh membangunkan Taehyung, bukan kau."

Jungkook menyingkirkan tangan di bahunya lalu mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Seokjin. " _Hyung_ itu tidak menyebutkan nama, jadi aku saja yang membangunkan Tae _Hyung_. Mukamu terlihat mesum, bahaya kalau berduaan dengan Tae _Hyung_ di kamar."

" _Ya_! Siapa yang kau bilang mesum? Kau itu justru yang berbahaya kalau ditinggal bersama Taehyung." Jimin berkacak pinggang. "Siapa kau, hah? Taehyung tidak pernah cerita punya teman sepertimu. Asal kau tahu, Taehyung itu selalu cerit—"

TAK!

TAK!

Kedua pemuda itu pun mengerang dengan kompak.

"Aku saja yang membangunkan Taehyung," ucap Seokjin setelah meletakkan sendok sayur—yang baru dipakainya untuk memukul kepala Jimin dan Jungkook—di atas meja makan. "Kalian siapkan makanan di meja ruang tengah, jangan coba-coba berdebat lagi," lanjutnya seraya berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Taehyung.

Meninggalkan dua pemuda yang terlihat saling lirik sambil meringis-menahan sakit di kepala masing-masing. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, lantas keduanya bergerak ke arah konter dapur. Suara Seokjin yang syarat akan ultimatum tadi cukup dimengerti kedua pemuda itu untuk tidak membantah. Mereka tidak mau panci—misalnya—yang selanjutnya mendarat di kepala keduanya. Jimin sih yakin Seokjin bisa melakukan itu, sedangkan Jungkook? Dia hanya mengira-ngira. Sebenarnya Seokjin mengingatkan Jungkook pada ibunya di Busan sana yang memang suka melempar peralatan dapur padannya maupun ayahnya.

"Dasar bocah-bocah idiot," Seokjin menggumam begitu membuka pintu kamar Taehyung. Dilihatnya sang bartender sedang meringkuk—ke sisi kiri—di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali kepala.

Membiarkan pintu terbuka setengah, pemuda berbahu lebar itu mendekat ke arah ranjang. Kemudian menepuk lembut lengan atas Taehyung—yang terbalut selimut—untuk membangunkannya. Lalu mengguncang sedikit lebih kencang saat pemuda itu tidak juga merespons.

"Tae... ayo, bangun," panggilnya lirih di atas telinga kanan Taehyung.

Si rambut keperakan mengerang pelan, matanya perlahan terbuka merasakan guncangan di tubuhnya. "Jin _Hyung_?" seraknya bertanya karena kesadarannya yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

Seokjin tersenyum, lantas duduk di pinggir ranjang. Dielusnya puncak kepala Taehyung sambil berkata, "Ayo, bangun. Aku sudah memasak makan malam."

"Kenapa _Hyung_ ada di sini?" tanya si perak lagi, tapi selanjutnya ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, aku harus bekerja. Jam berapa sekarang? _Hyung_ ke sini menjemputku?"

" _Ya, ya,_ aku ke sini karena mendengar kau kecelakaan," balasnya sembari membantu Taehyung duduk di atas ranjang, yang omong-omong masih terlihat linglung sehabis bangun tidur. "Tenang saja, sudah ada yang menggantikanmu malam ini. Kepalamu diperban begini mana bisa bekerja."

Taehyung meraba daerah kepalanya, dan baru tersadar bahwa ia memang dalam keadaan tidak layak untuk bekerja saat ini. Diliriknya jam dinding yang tepat berada di seberang ranjangnya, pukul enam lebih tujuh menit. Sudah petang ternyata. Berapa lama dia tertidur? Ah, otak Taehyung malas menghitung.

"Cuci mukalah dulu, setelah itu kita makan bersama," perintah lembut Seokjin, ditepuknya pelan bahu Taehyung sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. "Semoga bocah-bocah idiot itu tidak menghancurkan masakanku," gumamnya kemudian yang masih bisa didengar Taehyung.

Setelah bosnya itu menutup pintu, Taehyung segera turun dari ranjangnya. Sekilas dilirik penampilannya di depan cermin—yang tertempel di pintu lemari—sebelum menyusul keluar kamar. Matanya sedikit membengkak karena menangis beberapa jam lalu, pantas saja Seokjin menyuruhnya mencuci muka. Omong-omong, sepertinya tadi Jungkook tidur di sebelahnya, _sekarang di mana pemuda itu?_

Begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Taehyung adalah lambaian tangan Jimin padanya—yang dua detik selanjutnya tersungkur akibat samparan kaki Jungkook.

" _Ya_! Kau sengaja, 'kan?!" teriak Jimin tak terima, yang hanya dibalas kedikan bahu si tersangka. Sebenarnya Jimin ingin membalas, tapi langsung diurungkan melihat Jungkook yang sedang membawa panci berisi sup buatan Seokjin. Kalau dia membalas dan supnya tumpah, pasti nanti dirinya yang akan diamuk habis-habisan oleh pemilik kelab itu.

"Tae, tidak apa-apa 'kan makan di ruang tamu? Kursi meja makannya tidak cukup," tanya Seokjin yang otomatis mengalihkan keterpanaan Taehyung pada kejadian kekanakan di depan dapur.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Seokjin, lalu membalas senyum bosnya itu sebelum melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar mandi. Dan Taehyung tahu sekarang siapa 'bocah-bocah idiot' yang tadi digumamkan Seokjin.

.

.

"Dengar, Taetae. Langsung kunci pintu kamarmu begitu kau ingin tidur, jangan biarkan laki-laki itu masuk. Dia itu sangat berbahaya, oke?" Jimin berpesan, kedua tangannya menangkup sisi-sisi pipi tembam Taehyung, sorot matanya serius sekali seperti sedang menasihati anak kecil dari bahaya pedofil.

Bocah—maksudnya pemuda yang dinasihati hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos. Mendengarkan setiap petuah Jimin tanpa menyela sedikit pun. Sementara di belakang sana, 'laki-laki berbahaya' yang dimaksud Jimin sudah melipat lengannya di depan dada, menahan geram melihat _Cheonsa Hyung_ -nya yang disentuh-sentuh seenaknya oleh si pemuda bantet.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menemanimu, Tae, tapi _My Sugar_ minta jatah malam ini..."

"Oh, _my God_ , Park Jimin," Seokjin menyela dengan raut syarat jijiknya.

Jimin hanya meliriknya masa bodoh lalu melanjutkan, "Pokoknya, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Jangan biarkan dia menyentuhmu. Sekali lihat saja aku sudah tahu dia ada maksud yang tidak-tidak padamu." Jimin menatap sengit sosok yang sedang menyandari dinding di belakang Taehyung. "Kau harus melakukan saranku, _arachi_?" tutupnya kemudian.

Taehyung tampak mengangguk, bukan atas kemauannya sendiri, melainkan karena digerakkan oleh kedua tangan Jimin di pipinya. Dan laki-laki berambut _pink_ itu tersenyum puas, membuat sepasang mata sipitnya membentuk garis lurus. Dilepaskan pegangan tangannya pada kedua pipi si pemuda manis. Kemudian sekali lagi memelototkan matanya pada 'laki-laki berbahaya' di belakang sana seolah memberinya peringatan, namun si objek pelototan hanya memutar matanya malas. Jujur saja, pelototan mata Jimin sama sekali tidak terlihat menakutkan.

Kini giliran Seokjin berdiri di hadapan Taehyung—setelah baru saja ia menarik kerah mantel Jimin agar pria itu menyingkir. "Kau tidak perlu bekerja sampai lukamu itu baikan," ucap Seokjin penuh perhatian. "Istirahatlah saja dulu, hm?" lanjutnya yang seperti meminta persetujuan.

Kepala Taehyung mengangguk, kali ini memang atas inisiatifnya sendiri. "Terima kasih, Jin _Hyung_ , sudah menjengukku dan membuatkan makan malam," Taehyung berucap sungguh-sungguh. Ya, dia sangat bersyukur karena ternyata masih ada orang-orang yang memperhatikannya selain Namjoon _Hyung_ -nya. Dia jadi merasa bagitu bodoh saat mengingat kejadian di jembatan penyeberangan pagi tadi.

"Kau pegawaiku yang paling rajin, Tae. Berkatmu pengunjung kelab bertambah," _meski kebanyakan om-om_ , tentu saja Seokjin tidak mengatakan itu secara langsung. "Kau aset berhargaku, Kim Taehyung. Cepatlah sembuh."

Taehyung tersenyum saja menanggapi perkataan Seokjin, walaupun sebenarnya dia agak bingung dengan maksud 'aset berharga' bosnya itu. Seberharga itukah seorang bartender di kelab Kim Seokjin? Entahlah, Taehyung sedang malas berpikir.

"Kami pulang dulu, Tae," pamit Seokjin yang kini sudah membuka pintu apartemen, lalu mendorong tubuh Jimin sehingga pemuda itu keluar lebih dulu.

Taehyung mengikuti dari belakang, tangannya menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka saat kedua tamunya sudah berada di luar. "Hati-hati di jalan," pesannya mengiringi langkah pergi kedua tamunya itu.

"Ingat, Tae. Kunci pintu kamar, jangan biarkan dia menyentuhmu," teriak Jimin sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum laki-laki itu dan bosnya menghilang ke dalam lift.

Menutup pintu, lantas Taehyung berbalik dan mendapati Jungkook yang masih saja bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang juga?" tanyanya seraya berjalan menuju sofa ruang santai.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan menemanimu, _Hyung_ ," jawab pemuda itu yang kini sudah menyejajari Taehyung duduk di sofa.

Taehyung melipat lutut kanannya sehingga sebelah kakinya itu naik ke atas sofa, duduknya menyerong-menghadap Jungkook. "Kalau kau takut aku mencoba bunuh diri lagi, tenang saja, aku sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Itu tindakan paling bodoh yang pernah kulakukan," ditatapnya Jungkook lekat. "Terima kasih sudah mencegahku, Jungkook- _ie_ ," lanjutnya dengan senyum terukir.

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan, sudah menciptakan malaikat semanis Kim Taehyung_ , Jungkook membatin dan turut memberi senyum.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja sendirian. Kau bisa pulang dan beristirahat," Taehyung kembali melanjutkan.

" _Hyung_ mengusirku?" senyum Jungkook memudar seiring tanyanya.

"Bukan begitu..." Taehyung menggeser duduknya makin ke depan, lalu meraih satu tangan Jungkook—kebiasaannya saat merasa tidak enak hati pada seseorang. "Jungkook- _ie_ kan belum pulang dari semalam, apa keluargamu tidak mencari, hm?" Taehyung berusaha menjelaskan maksudnya dengan wajah... super imutnya—membuat Jungkook matian-matian menahan hasratnya agar tidak melakukan 'hal-hal yang dituduhkan Jimin' tadi.

Setelah membersihkan tenggorokan dengan berdeham singkat, Jungkook menimpali, "Keluargaku ada di Busan. Di sini aku hanya tinggal dengan—" tepat saat itu ponsel di sakunya bergetar panjang, tanda panggilan masuk. "Hoseok _Hyung_ ," lanjutnya seraya memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Taehyung.

 _"_ _Bocah Setan, kau mengganti kode pintu lagi tanpa sepengetahuanku!"_

Teriakan cempreng Hoseok di seberang telepon itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Taehyung meski tanpa bantuan _loudspeaker_ , sementara si penerima panggilan tampak menjauhkan si benda pipih jauh-jauh dari telinganya. Jungkook meringis meminta maaf, yang dibalas senyuman maklum oleh Taehyung—oh, manis sekali, Jungkook bahkan rela disuntik insulin asal bisa melihat senyum itu setiap hari.

"Maaf, _Hyung_ , aku lupa memberitahumu," ucap Jungkook pada pria di seberang sana—sembari mengecilkan volume panggilannya.

Sejenak tidak ada sahutan, sebelum kemudian suara Hoseok kembali terdengar... sedikit ragu, _"Ini benar Jeon Jungkook yang bicara?"_ Pasalnya, dalam sekian tahun eksistensi hidup seorang Jung Hoseok, tidak pernah sekalipun dia mendengar adik sepupunya itu meminta maaf padanya.

Inginnya Jungkook berkata sarkas, namun berhubung dia sedang dalam misi 'mengambil hati Kim Taehyung', akhirnya pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ini memang aku, _Hyung_ , Jungkook."

 _"_ _Wah, apa dia kerasukan arwah biksu di rumah sakit?"_ Hoseok terdengar menggumam, sepertinya pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ , nanti kodenya aku kirim lewat pesan. Sudah, ya, aku tutup," dan selesai. Iya, begitu saja. Pemuda itu mengakhiri panggilannya tanpa sama sekali mendengar balasan dari lawan bicaranya nun jauh di sana. Oke, anggap saja ini kebiasaan Jungkook—menutup telepon sepihak maksudnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook akhirnya benar-benar menginap di apartemen Taehyung. Sudah dibilang, 'kan? Taehyung entah kenapa merasa kesulitan untuk menolak kemauan pria bergigi kelinci itu. Meski begitu, semalam mereka tidak lagi tidur seranjang seperti saat tidur siang. Jungkook memilih tidur di sofa karena tidak ingin disebut mengambil kesempatan seperti yang dituduhkan Jimin. Ingat, dia sedang dalam misi 'mengambil hati Kim Taehyung'.

Dan saat ini, keduanya sedang berada di dalam bus. Duduk bersisian di kursi paling belakang. Ah, Jungkook jadi tidak ingin turun dari bus kalau begini. Sayang, dia nanti harus turun lebih dulu karena tujuan mereka berbeda, kebetulan saja jurusan busnya yang sama.

"Oh, itu halte tujuanmu," Taehyung berseru begitu halte tujuan Jungkook tertangkap dalam pandangannya, sementara pemuda di sebelahnya tampak merengut tak rela. Dan Taehyung jelas paham dengan ketidakrelaan pemuda itu. "Kau boleh menemuiku kapan saja, Jungkook- _ie_ ," hiburnya sambil tangannya mengacak rambut bagian belakang Jungkook. Taehyung jadi merasa punya adik laki-laki menggemaskan sekarang. Dia tidak tahu saja bahwa Jungkook ingin dianggap lebih dari seorang adik.

"Kalau aku tidak ada jam kuliah, aku pasti akan menemani _Hyung_ ke rumah sakit." Ini adalah pernyataan Jungkook untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Kau kan masih sakit, seharusnya tidak pergi-pergi sendirian," lanjutnya menggerutu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jungkook- _ie_. Sudah, sana, busnya sebentar lagi berhenti."

Jungkook sebenarnya masih ingin membalas ucapan Taehyung, namun bus sudah benar-benar berhenti dan dia harus segera turun jika tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas. Melangkah berat, Jungkook pun terpaksa turun dari bus. Dari tempat duduknya, Taehyung melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian pemuda di bawah sana. Dia masih bisa melihat lambaian Jungkook sampai bus yang ditumpanginya berbelok arah.

Taehyung membenahi posisi duduknya kembali menghadap ke depan. Senyum yang tadi ditunjukkannya pada Jungkook perlahan memudar. Otaknya kini berputar mencari cara agar ia bisa menemui Kim Namjoon. Katakan saja pemuda itu nekat, baru kemarin diusir dengan tidak hormat serta diteriaki pembawa sial, hari ini ia bersikukuh ingin melihat Namjoon _Hyung-_ nya.

Semoga saja saat ia tiba di rumah sakit, keluarga Namjoon sedang tidak di sana. Atau setidaknya, Nyonya Kim yang tidak ada di tempat, karena Taehyung tahu Geongmin maupun ayahnya masih bisa diajak berkompromi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Taehyung telah sampai di rumah sakit tempatnya kemarin dirawat. Kakinya melangkah pasti menuju ruang ICU, walau dadanya sedikit berdebar was-was. Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, pokoknya hari ini dia harus bisa menemui kakaknya itu. Biarlah dia dianggap pemaksa atau tak tahu diri. Dia hanya ingin melihat dan meminta maaf secara langsung, apa salahnya?

"Taehyung _Oppa_?"

"Geongmin- _a_..." ucapnya spontan saat didapatinya adik Namjoon itu sudah ada di belakangnya, baru juga ia hendak menekan tombol untuk menaiki lift. Berbagai kalimat permohonan telah tersusun rapi di otaknya, namun belum sempat keluar dari mulutnya, gadis itu lebih dulu menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam lift.

" _Eomma_ sedang pulang mengambil beberapa keperluan. Mungkin kembali satu jam lagi. Waktumu tidak banyak untuk bertemu Namjoon _Oppa_ ," gadis itu berbicara tanpa menatap Taehyung, pandangannya lurus pada tombol panel di depannya. Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, ada lingkarang hitam membayang di kedua matanya.

Hanya melewati dua lantai, tidak ada satu menit kini keduanya berada di lantai yang dituju. Taehyung masih diam sembari mengekori Geongmin keluar dari lift. Rasa bersalahnya kembali merebak. Sangat jelas, Taehyung bisa melihat kelelahan di wajah cantik gadis tersebut. Dan secara tidak langsung itu karena ulahnya. Seandainya ia lebih berhati-hati malam itu...

"Masuklah, _Oppa_. Aku akan menunggu di luar," ucap Geongmin begitu keduanya berdiri di depan ruangan dimana Namjoon dirawat.

"Terima kasih Geonmin _-a_ , dan... maaf, karena lagi-lagi aku membuat Namjoon _Hyung_ celaka. Aku benar-benar..." Taehyung menarik napasnya berat, berusaha menahan apa pun itu yang hendak keluar dari matanya. "Maksudku... aku tidak..."

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, _Oppa_ ," sela Geongmin seraya meraih jari-jari tangan Taehyung yang terkait-saling meremas. "Lagi pula, aku tahu seberapa penting kau bagi kakakku. Dia pasti akan melakukan apa pun untukmu," lanjutnya, membuat kepala Taehyung yang tertunduk lantas terangkat—menatap penuh tanya padanya.

 _Memang, seberapa penting aku bagi Namjoon_ Hyung _?_

Geongmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi raut tanya Taehyung, kemudian menyuruh laki-laki itu mamakai pakaian steril berwarna biru sebelum menemui Namjoon.

Melangkah ragu, Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya saat telah berada di dalam. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas, terasa lebih hangat jika dibandingkan dengan saat di lorong tadi. Begitu memasuki ruangan, hal pertama yang tertangkap telinga Taehyung adalah bunyi khas alat pendeteksi jantung—entah apa namanya, Taehyung tidak tahu. Disibaknya semacam tirai bening yang memisahkan antara ranjang pasien dan tempat menunggu di dalam ruangan—ada sofa panjang serta meja kaca bertaplak di sana.

Taehyung duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang dimana Namjoon terpejam. Rambut _dark grey_ -nya sebagian besar tertutup perban, ada masker oksigen di hidung, selang infus di lengan kiri, dan entah selang apa lagi yang tertempel di beberapa bagian tubuh Namjoon _Hyung_ -nya.

" _Hyung_..." panggil Taehyung lirih, kedua tangan gemetarnya menggenggam erat jemari tangan kanan si pria tidur. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu celaka seperti ini lagi. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyelamatkanku," satu bulir bening lolos dari matanya. "Tapi... terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau selalu menjagaku." Taehyung tengadah, merasakan dadanya yang semakin menyempit sesak. "Kapan kau bangun, _Hyung_?"

Tidak ada jawaban, pria di hadapannya masih tertidur tanpa merasa terganggu sedikit pun oleh isakan Taehyung. Kini, pemuda bermata kucing itu sudah merebahkan kepalanya di sisi kanan ranjang, meletakkan telapak tangan Namjoon pada pipi kirinya yang terbuka.

" _Hyung_ , cepatlah bangun. Aku kan belum selesai menyatakan perasaanku."

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ada yang nanya, kenapa uke-nya bukan Jungkook.

Pertama, aku bukan ARMY sejak awal BTS debut (yang pas Jungkook masih bayi kinyis-kinyis). Aku jatuh cinta pertama kali sama BTS itu karena Jungkook, gara-gara waktu itu nggak sengaja baca fanfic KookV dan di situ kebetulan Jungkook jadi seme. Trus dari situ aku mulai penasaran member BTS lain. Aku suka ngikutin kegiatan mereka lewat video-video. Dan video yang awal-awal aku lihat itu penampakan Dek JK udah kekar-kekar gimanaaa gitu. Jadi, mainset aku tuh selalu kebayang JK si seme dambaan para uke (ups XD). Pernah baca fanfic yang JK jadi uke tapi rasanya nggak sreg aja dibayangan aku. Dek JK tuh terlalu berotot buat jadi uke.

Kedua, dari video-video yang selama ini aku tonton. Dari mulai BTS debut sampai sekarang, aku memutuskan bahwa Kim Taehyung itu terlalu fluffy buat jadi seme.

Sekian dan terima kasih. Chu~


	6. Stigma 05

**STIGMA 05**

Tadi, pagi-pagi sekali Jimin datang ke apartemen Taehyung, ia berdalih ingin membawakan pemuda manis itu sarapan. Berbekal sebungkus _japchae_ yang dia klaim hasil masakannya sendiri—yang rasanya sama persis dengan _japchae_ yang dijual di kedai gang sebelah, Jimin mengajak Taehyung sarapan bersama.

Selesai menghabiskan makanannya, laki-laki yang lebih sering dipanggil 'bantet' itu menolak untuk pulang. Ia malah berguling-guling di sofa sambil menonton TV layaknya si tuan rumah. Katanya, Jungkook saja—orang yang baru dikenal Taehyung—boleh menginap dan tidur di sana. Jadi, Jimin ingin diperlakukan adil dengan diperbolehkan menginvasi sofa tersebut sampai dia puas.

Sebelumnya Taehyung sempat berpikir, kenapa dia harus berbuat adil? Memangnya Jungkook dan Jimin kekasihnya sehingga harus diperlakukan sama? Ah, Taehyung jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak padahal saat itu hari masih pagi. Dibiarkan saja Jimin yang terpingkal-pingkal sendirian menyaksikan serial animasi "Larva". Sementara dirinya memilih membersihkan apartemen berhubung ia sedang _mood_ bersih-bersih.

Lalu, menjelang siang Jimin mengajak Taehyung ke studio tarinya.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, duduk di sofa yang ada di salah satu sudut studio. Dilihat dari tempatnya, Taehyung memperkiraan dulu tempat itu adalah gudang bawah tanah yang disulap sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai studio tari. Ah, mungkin tempat ini lebih cocok disebut _base camp_ , karena di sini terdapat sebuah ranjang bertingkat lengkap dengan kasur-bantal-selimut, bahkan ada pula pantri.

Park Jimin, di depan cermin raksasa sana, tengah meliukkan tubuhnya dengan sangat seksi tapi terkesan _manly_. Dia sedang membuat koreografi untuk vlog terbarunya. Iya, selain penari di kelab malam, si Bantet juga seorang Youtuber. Jangan salah, _subscriber_ -nya saat ini sudah mencapai jutaan. Dan ia berkolaborasi dengan seorang penari _underground_ dalam mengelola kanalnya.

"Jadi kau teman kerja Jimin di kelab?" Nah, ini dia sang _underground dancer_ yang dimaksud, "Dan kau orang yang ditolong Jungkook malam itu?" Benar, dia adalah Jung Hoseok, kakak sepupu Jeon Jungkook. Di vlog—dan dunia tari bawah tanah—ia lebih dikenal sebagai J-Hope, sedangkan Jimin menamai dirinya Baby J.

Taehyung mengangguk saja menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang duduk di sofa berhadapan dengannya itu.

"Wah... apa Seoul memang sesempit ini? Jungkook juga bilang, kau dulu pernah menolongnya dari penculikan. Wah, aku sampai merinding," Hoseok melanjutkan dengan menelengkan kepala heran, seraya tangan kirinya bergerak merangkul bahu pemuda berambut _mint_ di sebelahnya.

Pemuda itu terlihat risih meski tetap menampakkan raut datar, dan dia tidak melakukan penolakan apa pun atas tindakan Hosoek tersebut. Iya, dia hanya sedang malas bergerak, itu saja. Namun, rangkulan Hoseok justru terlepas saat tiba-tiba Jimin memaksa duduk di antara keduanya.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa sih kau suka sekali merangkul _My Sugar_?" protes Jimin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Yoongi _Hyung_ saja tidak protes aku rangkul, kenapa jadi kau yang repot?" Hoseok membela diri. "Iya, 'kan, _Hyung_?" lanjutnya meminta dukungan Yoongi, tapi si pucat enggan menanggapi dan tetap bertampang datar.

"Dengar ya, _Hyung_... selama kami masih berstatus _friend with benefit_ , Yoongi _Hyung_ adalah hak milikku." Didengarnya Yoongi menghela napas panjang, Jimin meliriknya sekilas sambil tersenyum lalu berniat melanjutkan, namun ternyata Hoseok mendahuluinya.

" _Ya_ , yang namanya _friend with benefit_ itu tidak ada hak milik. Kalian hanya sekadar saling memberi kenikmatan... alias, _fuck buddy_. _Buddy_ , _Bro_ ,bukan _baby_. Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja, hah?"

Dan Jimin sukses dibuat gelagapan...

"Ish, kalian ini berisik sekali," si objek perdebatan menyergah lantas bangkit dari duduknya, merasa posisi nyamannya terusik. "Hati-hati, Tae. Mereka sedang kelebihan hormon," dan ia melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Taehyung mengerjap kaget mendengar namanya diikut sertakan, padahal dari tadi dia sedang menikmati peran sebagai penonton. Hanya sayang, tidak ada _popcorn_ di sana.

Melihat Yoongi berjalan keluar studio, Jimin mendengus sebal—yang sengaja ia tujukan pada Hoseok. " _Ya_ , _Hyung_ , kenapa kau bicara begitu? Dia selalu menghindar setiap aku membahas hal itu. Ish, pasti nanti malam dia tidak mau kusentuh."

"Ops, _Sorry_. Masalah kalian," ucap Hoseok santai sembari berpindah tempat duduk di samping Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau pindah?" lagi-lagi Jimin protes.

"Aku ingin ngobrol dengan Taehyung."

"Kau kan bisa mengobrol dari sini."

Hosoek berdiri, berpose bak foto model pro dengan memasukkan tangan kirinya pada kantung celana olahraganya. "Lihat," katanya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dari atas ke bawah. "Ini badan siapa, Baby J?"

"J-Hope," jawab Jimin malas, super malas. Meh.

"Jadi, terserah aku mau duduk di mana pun. Ini..." Hoseok mengulangi gerakan tangannya ke atas-bawah, "badanku." Kemudian dia kembali duduk di sebelah kanan Taehyung.

"Terserah kau saja, _Hyung_." Akhirnya Jimin menyerah, memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, berniat menanyai keberadaan Yoongi melalui pesan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Namjoon- _ssi_?" Hoseok mulai mengalihkan fokusnya pada si pemuda manis.

Taehyung tertunduk, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok—yang jujur saja membuat hatinya kembali sembilu. Memilin ujung kemeja kedodorannya, pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat kepala, balas menatap lelaki di sampingnya. "Dia masih belum bangun, padahal ini sudah satu minggu," lirihnya menjawab.

Hoseok jelas menyadari kesedihan dari ekspresi Taehyung. Ia merasa bersalah juga karena telah membuat pemuda semanis Taehyung bersedih, padahal tadi ia hanya ingin basa-basi. Berhubung yang menyambungkan mereka—secara tak langsung—adalah peristiwa kecelakaan malam itu, jadi pertanyaan itulah yang pertama muncul dalam benaknya. Ah, tapi dia penasaran juga sih dengan keadaan orang yang ditolongnya tempo hari.

"Aku yakin dia pasti akan segera sadar. Tenang saja, dokter di rumah sakit itu banyak yang ahli. Alatnya pun canggih-canggih, kau cukup berdoa untuk membantunya cepat sadar." Entah benar atau tidak ucapannya baru saja, Hoseok sendiri tak tahu. Mulutnya hanya asal mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menghibur Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Apa memang secanggih itu?" Nah, sepertinya kata-kata penuh bualan Hoseok berhasil menghibur si pemuda manis, binar harapan tampak terpancar dari dua mata kucingnya.

Hoseok menampilkan senyum lebarnya. "Tentu saja, sebentar lagi pasti Namjoon- _ssi_ akan sadar dari komanya. Kau jangan terus bersedih, oke?" hiburnya sekali lagi, tangannya kini bahkan mengelus lembut rambut Taehyung.

"Tapi..." binar harapan di wajah Taehyung kembali meredup. Ditundukkan lagi kepalanya, ganti memilin ujung kaus Hoseok yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. "Ini sudah satu minggu. Dulu dia juga pernah koma, tapi hanya tiga hari. Sekarang sudah satu minggu, tapi Namjoon _Hyung_ belum sadar juga," racaunya masih menunduk, membuat Hoseok sedikit gelagapan.

Digeser tubuhnya lebih mendekat pada Taehyung, merangkul tubuh pemuda itu dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya ringan seolah ingin memberinya kekuatan tambahan. Lalu tiba-tiba Jimin ikut duduk satu sofa dengan mereka, di bagian kiri Taehyung.

"Pikirkan saja begini, Tae. Namjoon _Hyung_ sedang ingin istirahat, bukankah selama ini dia terlalu sibuk membuat lagu dan menjadi produser musik? Nah, saat ini biarkan dia beristirahat. Kalau Namjoon _Hyung_ sudah merasa baikan, dia pasti akan bangun," ucap Jimin dengan sebelah tangan yang turut merangkul bahu Taehyung.

"Wow... kau cerdas, Baby J," celetuk Hoseok sambil memberikan dua jempol tangannya pada Jimin. "Dengar itu, Tae. Tenang saja, Namjoon _-ssi_ pasti akan bangun," lanjutnya yang terdengar sangat meyakinkan.

Melihat usaha penghiburan kedua orang di samping kiri dan kanannya, Taehyung menjadi terharu. Ia tahu, Jimin dan Hoseok hanya ingin menguatkannya, dan ia menghargai itu. Sekali lagi ia tersadar, bahwa masih ada orang-orang di sekitarnya yang peduli padanya. Bahkan Hoseok, orang yang baru dikenalnya. Oh, dan Jungkook juga. _So_ , Kim Taehyung... kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggeram, menahan emosi karena tubuhnya sedari tadi tersenggol di sana-sini, dengan telinga berdengung akibat suara musik serta jeritan entah berapa puluh wanita di tempat itu—oh, sepertinya bukan hanya wanita yang menjerit di sana. Demi Tuhan, Jungkook tidak suka berdesakan seperti ini. Dan apa-apaan wanita-wanita berbaju minim yang menggerayangi tubuhnya itu? Maaf-maaf saja, Jungkook kuat iman di hadapan mereka.

Riuh sekali keadaan di tempat tersebut, mungkin karena pertunjukan _dance_ di depan panggung sana. Tunggu, sepertinya Jungkook mengenali perawakan sang penari. Tubuh pendeknya mengingatkan Jungkook pada seseorang, tapi siapa? Sial, pencahayaan yang remang-remang membuat matanya tak awas. Oke, tidak penting juga sih mengetahui jati diri penari _striptis_ itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat juga, _dance_ Jungkook akan jauh lebih keren, begitu pikirnya.

Setelah melewati kegilaan mulai dari pintu masuk, akhirnya si pemuda gigi kelinci sampai juga. Senyumnya mengembang otomatis melihat sosok berkemeja putih dan berompi hitam yang berdiri di balik meja bar. Ia melanjutkan langkah, lantas duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi di depan bar tersebut. Menunggu hingga seseorang yang tampak sibuk membuat minuman itu menyadari eksistensinya. Dia jelas tidak keberatan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik sang bartender—manis—yang sedang melayani pesanan para penikmat hiburan malam.

"Jungkook- _ie_!" pekik bartender manis itu kemudian, menghampiri Jungkook yang memang duduk di bagian sudut bar. "Kau sungguh datang. Mau minum? Biar _Hyung_ yang traktir."

Jungkook menggeleng... lalu mengangguk, dan Taehyung dibuatnya bingung.

"Jadi kau mau minum atau tidak?"

Sungguh, Jungkook hampir melompati meja bar dan menerjang Malaikatnya itu seandainya dia terlambat sedetik saja mengendalikan diri. Lihatlah tampang bingung Taehyung dengan bibir mengerucut dan kepala telengnya. Ini baru yang membuat Jungkook tidak kuat iman.

"Maksudku, aku mau koktail, _Hyung_ , tapi aku bayar sendiri," jelas Jungkook seraya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dompetnya. Pantang baginya menerima traktiran dari sang pujaan hati. Nanti saja setelah hubungan mereka sudah resmi, bolehlah saling membantu dengan bergiliran mentraktir.

"Oh, baiklah. Sebentar, aku buatkan." Taehyung berbalik setelah mengambil lembaran won pemberian Jungkook dari atas meja, dan selanjutnya ia sibuk meracik minuman pesanan pemuda itu.

Atensi Jungkook perpindah ke depan panggung, dimana penari _striptis_ —sebutan Jungkook—bertubuh pendek masih menampilkan tariannya. Namun, di sana ia tidak lagi seorang diri. Beberapa penari laki-laki dan seorang penari wanita tampak baru saja naik ke atas panggung. Bergabung dan membuat seisi kelab bertambah heboh.

 _"Baby J, Baby J, Baby J..."_

"Baby J? Ck, norak sekali namanya," cibir Jungkook saat mendengar seruan serta teriakan nama itu dari para pengunjung kelab.

"Minumanmu, Jungkook _-ie_."

Suara Taehyung kembali mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook. Ia menerima uluran koktail pesanannya sambil berujar terima kasih. Menyesap alkohol berperasa buah tersebut dengan sedikit kernyitan di dahinya. Tolong, jangan ditertawakan. Dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan semua jenis minuman beralkohol.

" _Go..._ Baby J!"

Oh, ya Tuhan, Jungkook nyaris tersedak minumannya. Teriakan Taehyung barusan entah bagaimana terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Dan ia harus rela celana _jeans_ -nya sedikit basah di bagian paha karena ketumpahan minumannya sendiri.

"Eh, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung yang lantas mengambil lap bersih di salah satu laci meja bar dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Kau mengenal dia?"

"Siapa?"

"Baby J."

"Memang kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Eh, bukannya Jimin- _ie_ teman menarinya Hoseok _Hyung_ —"

"Jimin _-ie_? Maksudnya Jimin teman _Hyung_ yang bantet itu?"

Kali ini Taehyung mengangguk. "Oh, dia tidak suka dipanggil bantet."

Mana peduli Jungkook pada hal itu. _Pantas saja tariannya jelek._

Dimohon untuk para penggila Baby J agar tidak menghujat Jungkook. Ini adalah pandangan subjektif, saat kau tidak menyukai seseorang, apa pun yang dia lakukan—meskipun itu sebuah kelebihan—akan tetap terlihat jelek di matamu. Begitu pun sebaliknya, ketika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang, maka apa saja yang orang tersebut lakukan akan tampak selalu indah bagimu. Benar, bukan?

"Tae, sudah giliran sifku. Kau bisa istirahat sekarang."

Jungkook otomatis mengalihkan atensinya pada seorang laki-laki yang baru datang di balik meja bar. Matanya kontan menyipit tak suka saat lelaki ber- _eyeliner_ itu menggusak surai _Cheonsa Hyung_ -nya. Dari pakaian dan perkataannya tadi, Jungkook bisa pastikan bahwa lelaki tersebut merupakan rekan sesama bertender Taehyung.

Dan kala _Cheonsa Hyung_ -nya justru tersenyum serta terlihat sama sekali tak merasa keberatan, tangan Jungkook pun menguat pada gelas di genggamannya. Oh, sepertinya ada yang sangat posesif di sini.

"Jungkook- _ie_..."

" _Ne?_ " Jungkook tersentak mendengar panggilan Taehyung, namun segera merubah ekspresi sebalnya tadi dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kenalkan, ini Baekhyun _Hyung_. Baek- _ie Hyung_... ini Jungkook, dia temanku."

Lelaki yang diperkenalkan sebagai Baekhyun itu tersenyum manis, tangan kanannya menyeberangi meja bar untuk menyalami Jungkook. "Byun Baekhyun."

"Jeon Jungkook," balas Jungkook seraya menjabat tangan tersebut, yang ternyata terasa mungil dalam genggamannya.

"Kalau begitu aku serahkan selanjutnya padamu, _Hyung_ ," ucap si surai perak yang langsung ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan senyum dan elusan di pundak kirinya. Jungkook berani sumpah, dia bisa melihat seringai menyebalkan di bibir Baekhyun. "Jungkook, aku mau ganti baju. Ngobrol saja dulu dengan Baek- _ie Hyung_ ," lanjut Taehyung lantas melenggang pergi ke ruang loker.

Riuh musik dan tarian di panggung masih terdengar memekakkan telinga. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sana, Jungkook kembali menyesap koktailnya yang terasa lebih bersahabat di tenggorokannya kini. Dalam sesapnya, pemuda berambut cokelat itu lagi-lagi berdecih pada penampilan sang penari utama di atas panggung.

"Bukan dia atau aku yang harus kau khawatirkan, Jeon Jungkook," Baekhyun tiba-tiba berujar, membuat Jungkook mau tak mau memutar kursi dan menghadap padanya lagi. Senyum manis nan menyebalkan—bagi Jungkook—sekali lagi ditampilkan bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Jungkook lantas membenarkan posisi duduknya, sejenak mamandangi sosok di seberang meja, yang kemudian baru dia sadari ternyata memiliki bentuk wajah yang sedikit mirip dengan _Cheonsa Hyung-_ nya itu. Jungkook terkekeh menanggapi. "Apa maksudmu, Baekhyun- _ssi_? Kenapa menurutmu aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan _stripper_ itu?"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya mengelapi gelas, saat ini ia jadikan sebagai penyangga kepalanya. "Oh, aku tahu ada tatapan posesif di sana untuk Taehyung- _ie_." Baekhyun menunjuk Jungkook—pada mata bulatnya lebih tepatnya—dengan gerakan dagunya. "Mau kubuatkan lagi?" kali ini dagunya mengarah pada gelas kosong di tangan Jungkook.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Oke," dan pemuda ber- _eyeliner_ itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan meja bar. Namun, diam-diam melalui sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat rasa penasaran pada gerak-gerik Jungkook. Benar saja, sesaat setelahnya pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Jadi, Baekhyun- _ssi_... siapa yang seharusnya aku khawatirkan?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Jungkook berdecak, _oh, meyebalkan sekali_. "Aku yakin kau tahu alasannya."

Terdengar Baekhyun terkikik di sela-sela gaduhnya musik kelab.

" _Hei, cantik. Segelas wiski,_ please _._ "

"Pesananmu segera datang, tampan." Baekhyun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada seorang laki-laki yang baru saja memesan minuman. Sambil membuat pesanan sang pelanggan, dia mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada Jungkook. "Seumur hidupnya, Taehyung hanya menggantungkan hidupnya pada satu orang. Dia yang selama ini selalu menjaga Taehyung, memberinya tempat tinggal, dan aku seratus persen yakin Taehyung- _ie_ tidak hanya mengganggapnya sebagai _hyung_. Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa orangnya, kan?"

Di kursinya, Jungkook diam-diam mengeratkan genggaman pada gelas kosongnya. Ia makin tak suka saja melihat senyuman sang bartender ber- _eyeliner_ , yang kini tengah menyerahkan segelas wiski pada pelanggannya, lagi-lagi dengan kerlingan nakal dan bahkan sengaja menyentuhkan jarinya pada tangan pelanggan laki-laki tersebut.

.

.

Awalnya, Jungkook tidak menghiraukan sama sekali kecemasan Taehyung—yang jika dipikir-pikir lagi memang terlalu berlebihan—pada Namjoon, seseorang yang selalu disebutnya sebagai _hyung_. Pemuda manis itu bahkan sampai hampir menghabisi nyawanya sendiri, ingat? Terima kasih pada Baekhyun, karena perkataannya tadi, kini otak Jungkook mulai berpikiran jahat. Ia tidak ingin laki-laki bernama Kim Namjoon itu bangun dari 'tidurnya', dan menjadi pesaing beratnya nanti.

Iya, sebegitulah posesifnya Jungkook kalau sudah menyukai seseorang. Menyeramkan memang. Apalagi Taehyung—boleh dikatakan —adalah 'cinta pertama' seorang Jeon Jungkook. Penyelamatnya.

"Jungkook- _ie_..."

Jungkook segera membalikkan badannya begitu namanya dipanggil oleh suara bariton lembut itu. Senyumnya mengembang begitu dilihatnya Taehyung berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, tadi Jin _Hyung_ mengajakku membicarakan sesuatu. Tentang pekerjaan. Kau pasti bosan menungguku di sini sendiri—"

" _Hyung_ , aku baik-baik saja. Atur dulu napasmu," potong Jungkook akhirnya, terlihat cemas. Pasalnya _Cheonsa_ Hyung-nya itu tampak terengah-engah sehabis berlari. Kemudian mengintruksikan Taehyung untuk menghela dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

Beberapa menit lalu, Jungkook mengirimi pesan pada Taehyung bahwa ia akan menunggunya di luar kelab, karena pemuda manis itu tak kunjung keluar dari ruang gantinya. Jungkook yang merasa tak nyaman duduk di dalam kelab lebih lama pun memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar saja. Omong-omong, malam ini mereka sudah janjian untuk berjalan-jalan malam sebentar, lalu Jungkook akan mengantar pulang Taehyung. Sebab itu si pemuda gigi kelinci rela mengunjungi tempat yang tidak disukainya tersebut.

Taehyung memberikan senyum kotak andalannya ketika napasnya kembali normal. Dan kali ini giliran napas Jungkook yang terasa sesak. _Sial, menggemaskan sekali_ , batin Jungkook.

" _Kajja!_ " seru Taehyung selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya mobil."

"Aku memang tidak punya. Malam ini aku mencurinya."

Taehyung langusung menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, mengernyit mendengar jawaban Jungkook baru saja. Mulutnya seperti hendak terbuka mengeluarkan protes, tapi tak kunjung jadi.

Melihat itu pun, Jungkook tidak sanggup menahan tawanya. "Tenang saja, ini mobil Hoseok _Hyung_. Aku tidak benar-benar mencurinya, _Hyung_ ," lanjut Jungkook kemudian dengan cengiran lebar, menampakkan dua gigi kelincinya. Ya, Jungkook memang tidak benar-benar mencuri mobil tersebut, hanya mengambilnya tanpa sepengetahuan si empunya dan cuma meninggalkan secarik kertas di samping Hoseok tidur.

"Ya, Tuhan... kau mengerjaiku? Aku hampir mengumpat padamu tadi," ucap Taehyung dengan nada sebal, tangannya mengelus dadanya yang sempat berdebar ketakutan. Jelas saja, dia tidak mau sampai terlibat dalam tindakan kriminal pencurian mobil. "Kau menyebalkan."

Lagi-lagi Jungkook terkekeh menyaksikan Taehyung yang tampak bersungut-sungut imut. _Kyeopta..._

"Apa?"

"Apa?" Jungkook membeo.

"Kau barusan menyebutku imut."

 _Oh, benarkah?_ Jungkook kira tadi dia hanya berucap dalam hati.

"Asal kau tahu, Jeon Jungkook, aku ini laki-laki... dan aku tidak imut." Taehyung melanjutkan dengan nada yang terdengar lebih sebal dari sebelumnya.

Baiklah, Taehyung tidak suka dibilang imut, Jungkook akan mencatatnya. Meski kenyataannya, kata imut memang pantas disematkan pada pemuda berambut abu-abu keperakan itu. "Oke, _Hyung_ , aku tidak akan menyebutmu imut lagi."

"Kau penurut sekali."

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Taehyung.

Dari sudut mata Jungkook, dia bisa melihat Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya. _Jadi sebenarnya, dia suka disebut imut atau tidak, sih?_

" _Hyung—"_

 _Drrrtt... drrrtt..._

Kata-kata Jungkook terpaksa dipendam karena tiba-tiba getaran panjang dari ponsel Taehyung terdengar. Ada yang menelponnya. Sebagai laki-laki yang memiliki sopan santun, Jungkook pun diam-membiarkan Tehyung menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Geongmin- _a, wae_?... Kau serius?... Syukurlah, Tuhan. Doa kita dikabulkan." Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya sejenak pada Jungkook—yang kebetulan juga tengah meliriknya, senyum lebar tersemat di wajah Taehyung kini. " _Ne, ne_. Terima kasih Geongmin- _a_ sudah memberitahuku." Menutup panggilannya, senyum Taehyung bertambah lebar saja. Ia menggenggam ponsel miliknya di depan dada dengan mata terpejam, seolah sedang berdoa.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang, _Hyung_. Apa ada kabar gembira?"

"Emm." Taehyung mengangguk heboh menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. "Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sekarang, Jungkook _-ie_. Akhirnya... akhirnya, Namjoon _Hyung_ tersadar dari komanya. Terima kasih, Tuhan."

Entahlah, senyum kotak yang biasanya sangat Jungkook sukai itu, justru saat ini terasa membakar dadanya.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Stigma 06

**STIGMA 06**

Taman rumah sakit itu terlihat begitu asri. Rindang dengan beberapa pohon besar yang sengaja ditanam berderetan. Ada bangku-bangku beton sebagai tempat duduk tertata apik di bawahnya. Tak ketinggalan tanaman hias yang semakin membuat taman tersebut indah di pandang mata. Dan hanya tempat itulah yang Taehyung—mungkin juga kebanyakan orang—sukai dari sebuah rumah sakit.

Taehyung menghentikan dorongan tangannya pada kursi roda di depannya, lalu membungkuk sejenak untuk mengunci rodanya. Ia beralih ke depan, berlutut di hadapan lelaki yang kini duduk pada kursi roda tersebut. Dibenahinya selimut yang menutupi kaki lelaki itu, sebelum meletakkan dagu pada pangkuannya.

" _Wae?_ " tanya si lelaki sembari mengelus surai Taehyung. Bisa dilihatnya wajah pemuda manis itu yang agak sendu. Ia rindu sekali pada pemuda di pangkuannya ini, padahal rasanya baru kemarin mereka bertemu. Meski kenyatannya ia memang 'tertidur' selama lebih dari satu minggu. Dan ia tahu (dari adik perempuannya) bahwa dalam waktu itu Taehyung hanya sekali menemuinya... karena sang ibu melarang, tentu saja. Bahkan hari ini, ia harus memohon dan membujuk ibunya agar Taehyung diperbolehkan menjenguknya.

" _Hyung..._ " Taehyung memanggil lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Maaf, lagi-lagi aku membuatmu celaka, _Hyung_ ," lanjut Taehyung dengan sedikit kubangan di matanya. "Dan terima kasih karena sudah bangun kembali." Kali ini senyum tulus tampak melengkung di bibirnya. "Aku benar-benar ketakutan menunggu kau bangun, Namjoon _Hyung_."

Namjoon balas tersenyum, masih membelai lembut rambut Taehyung. Ia paham betul Taehyung sangat suka saat rambutnya disentuh. Pemuda itu biasanya akan tertidur saking menikmatinya. "Warna rambutmu sudah memudar. Tidak berniat mengganti warna lain, hm?" tanyanya kemudian, berusaha mengalihkan topik sebenarnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka nanti berkutat pada rasa bersalah Taehyung.

"Benarkah?" Tangan Taehyung reflek menyentuh rambutnya. "Aku tidak memperhatikan rambutku akhir-akhir ini. Sudah terlalu panjang juga ternyata," gumamnya di akhir. Perhatiannya sukses teralihkan sekarang. Terlalu mudah memang mendistraksi seorang Kim Taehyung. "Mau kuwarnai apa lagi, ya?"

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan warna asli rambutmu?"

"Hitam?" Taehyung sontak mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan sang Kakak. " _Andwe_ , hitam membuatku terlihat polos."

Balasan Taehyung tersebut otomatis membuat Namjoon mengernyitkan dahi. Memang apa salahnya terlihat polos? Sejujurnya, warna rambut apa pun yang digunakan pemuda itu, sama sekali tidak merubah kesan imut pada dirinya. Bukankah imut identik dengan kepolosan? Ini yang ada dipikiran Kim Namjoon.

"Aku lebih suka merah," ucap Taehyung kemudian dengan senyum kotak andalannya. Lantas mengembalikan kepalanya ke pangkuan Namjoon, dan menarik tangan sang Kakak untuk mengelus rambutnya lagi.

"Jadi, selama ini kau mewarnai rambutmu agar tidak terlihat polos?" akhirnya Namjoon bertanya. Otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba saja penasaran tentang sesuatu. Ternyata masih ada fakta yang tidak diketahuinya tentang si Adik manis.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya miring ke sisi kanan, tidak berani menatap Namjoon.

"Kenapa? Menurutmu terlihat polos tidak bagus, hm?" Namjoon harus menunggu beberapa saat sampai Taehyung bersedia menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat mudah dibodohi dan dianggap remeh. Aku ingin bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, _Hyung_. Aku... aku tidak ingin terus menerus dirisak seperti saat sekolah dulu," jelasnya melirih, _nyengir_ sedikit malu. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengutarakan alasannya suka mewarnai rambut. Pun tidak ada yang pernah menanyakannya.

Oh, Namjoon ingat sekarang. Taehyung mulai gemar menggonta-ganti warna rambutnya semenjak ia lulus sekolah. Ia kira dulu Taehyung sedang ingin mengikuti tren saja, yang lalu menjadi kebiasaan dan ciri khasnya. Namun, rupanya ada alasan yang lebih mendalam di balik perbuatannya itu.

"Mungkin terdengar klise, tapi dengan mewarnai rambut aku merasa lebih percaya diri. Dan aku merasa semaaaakin tampan. Hehehe..." Ditatapnya Namjoon sejurus, dengan senyum kotak yang kembali ia munculkan plus kekehan lucu sebagai pengiring. Matanya jadi tampak menyipit karenanya.

Terlihat menggemaskan memang, hingga membuat Namjoon menggusak surai yang mulai keabuan itu saking gemasnya. " _Kiyowo_."

Keduanya terkekeh bersama sesudahnya.

"AKH! Kakiku kesemutan!" Dan ini tentu saja teriakan si adik manis.

.

.

Sebelumnya, Jungkook tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa melihat orang tertawa bisa semenyebalkan ini rasanya. Karena memang pada dasarnya, Jungkook bukanlah sosok yang peduli dengan kegiatan orang lain di sekitarnya. Ia cenderung memiliki sifat acuh tak acuh. Akan tetapi, berbeda untuk akhir-akhir ini. Berbeda hanya pada satu orang. Kim Taehyung.

Sambil menggenggam seuntai kalung berliontin malaikat, langkahnya terburu menuju dua orang di salah satu sudut taman. Oh, tentang kalung berbandul malaikat itu, Jungkook belum bermaksud mengembalikannya. Tidak sebelum _Cheonsa Hyung_ -nya benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Ia masih butuh 'jimat penyelamat' tersebut—yang sekarang ia sebut sebagai 'jimat keberuntungan'—untuk mendapatkan Malaikatnya. Jungkook memang egois. Seorang dominan yang selalu ingin menang.

Diciumnya sang jimat keberuntungan sekilas, lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam kerah kaus yang dipakainya. Cinta itu harus diperjuangkan, apa pun resikonya. Begitu moto seorang Jeon Jungkook. Maklumi saja, itu adalah perasaan cinta menggebu darah muda.

"Oh, Jungkook- _ie_ ," Taehyung melambai heboh begitu melihat Jungkook berjalan ke arahnya dan Namjoon. Sempat sempoyongan saat hendak berdiri, karena kakinya yang masih terasa kesemutan.

Jungkook mengubah mimik membunuhnya tadi menjadi senyum anak-anaknya, sembari membalas lambaian Taehyung tak kalah heboh. Dan berlari-lari kecil kemudian. Ia masih menjalankan misi 'mengambil hati Kim Taehyung' omong-omong.

" _Hyung_ , ini Jungkook," ucap Taehyung begitu Jungkook bersama mereka. "Kemarin dia yang menyelamatkanku saat aku ingin bunu—" Taehyung berhenti, mengerjapkan mata pelan ke arah Namjoon lalu Jungkook. Oke, sepertinya dia salah bicara. "Jungkook yang menyelamatkanku malam itu," ralatnya disertai tawa canggung.

Kening Namjoon berkerut sejenak, merasa janggal dengan kalimat Taehyung sebelumnya. Apa adiknya itu baru saja ingin mengatakan 'bunu-h... diri'? Namun Namjoon memilih untuk tak menanyakannya.

"Ah, kau ingat, kan, _Hyung_? Dulu aku cerita pernah menyelamatkan anak dari penculikan?" ucap Taehyung lagi. Merasa mendadak cerdas karena menemukan topik baru. Dirangkulnya bahu Jungkook—terlalu antusias—lantas melanjutkan, "Jungkook adalah anak yang dulu aku tolong. Bukankah ini takdir? Aku dulu menolongnya, dan sekarang dia yang menolongku."

Di sampingnya, Jungkook hanya ikut tersenyum. Ia mafhum bahwasanya Taehyung tidak ingin kejadian di jembatan tempo hari diketahui oleh Namjoon. Sebegitu pentingnya Kim Namjoon bagi Taehyung sehingga Malaikatnya itu tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Hati Jungkook jadi panas memikirkannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Taehyung, Jungkook- _ssi_ ," Namjoon tulus berterima kasih. "Ah, aku juga ingin berterima kasih langsung pada Jung Hoseok. Kudengar dia saudaramu?"

" _Ne_ , dia kakak sepupu Jungkook. Hoseok- _ssi_ juga teman menari Jimin," jawab Taehyung menyerobot, yang kemudian menyengir malu saat menyadari ulahnya itu. "Maaf... seharusnya Jungkook yang menjawab," lanjutnya seraya melepas rangkulan tangannya pada Jungkook dan tertunduk.

Namjoon di kursi rodanya tertawa gemas. Sementara Jungkook? Sebetulnya merasa tak rela _Cheonsa Hyung_ -nya melepas rangkulannya, tetapi ia hanya mengatakan 'tak apa-apa' pada Taehyung. Lagi pun, ia juga menganggap tingkah lelaki di sampingnya ini super menggemaskan. Rasanya ingin ia tarik-bawa pulang, dan mengurungnya untuk dirinya sendiri di kamar.

"Aku senang kau sudah bangun, Namjoon- _ssi_ ," kata Jungkook basa-basi, dan jelas kalimatnya tadi sebuah kebohongan. "Kuharap kau cepat pulih," bohong sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih," dan justru dibalas Namjoon dengan senyuman tulus. Menampakkan lesung pipit di samping bibirnya. Jungkook baru menyadari hal tersebut, dan ia tak menyukai lesung pipit itu yang terlihat makin mempertampan wajah si laki-laki di kursi roda. Hati Jungkook penuh kedengkian saat ini.

"Oh iya, Tae. _Eomma_ memintaku tinggal di rumahnya sampai kakiku benar-benar pulih," ujar Namjoon sesaat setelahnya, tetiba ia teringat perkataan ibunya pagi tadi.

"Kau tidak akan pulang ke apartemen?" Nada tanya Taehyung jelas menunjukkan keterkejutan.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Akan merepotkanmu juga kalau aku pulang ke apartemen. Kau jadi harus mengurusiku nanti."

"Aku tidak keberatan merawatmu, _Hyung_. Lagi pula, kau begini kan gara-gara aku..."

"Itu tidak benar," Namjoon memotong. "Ini kecelakaan, aku hanya sedang tidak beruntung malam itu."

"Tapi kau memang selalu celaka saat menolongku, _Hyung_. Kau selalu tidak beruntung saat bersamaku. Aku... pembawa sial," Taehyung melirih di akhir. Menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang saling tertaut.

"Hei," panggil Namjoon, sebelah tangannya meraih satu tangan si pemuda manis. "Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu begitu, oke? Tanpa bersamamu pun aku sering melukai diriku sendiri, kau lupa?"

Ya, Taehyung tidak memungkiri hal itu. Ia ingat, Namjoon _Hyung_ -nya bahkan pernah mematahkan salah satu jarinya saat tangannya tak sengaja memukul kakinya sendiri.

"Kau bukan pembawa sial, Kim Taehyung. Kau adalah teman pertama dan selalu ada untukku di saat anak-anak panti lain tidak ingin berdekatan denganku. Kau ingat? Karena aku mudah menghancurkan barang-barang di sekitarku. Kau spesial, Taehyung - _ah_ ," dielusnya punggung tangan Taehyung oleh Namjoon. Keduanya saling bertatap lembut, melupakan sosok lain yang juga masih berdiri di sana.

Baiklah, sudah pasti 'perasaan' kedua orang itu lebih dari sekadar kakak-adik atau _room mate_ , Jungkook memutuskan. Meski kedengkian menyelimuti hati Jungkook, ia tetap tak bisa membantah adanya _something special_ di antara _Cheonsa Hyung-_ nya dan Kim Namjoon. Kedua tangan Jungkook terkepal, otaknya berputar-mencari cara untuk memutus _something special_ tersebut. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak akan pulang ke apartemen? Aku akan tinggal sendirian lagi—"

"Aku bisa menemani tidur—maksudku menemanimu tinggal di apartemen kalian..." kali ini Jungkook yang menyerobot. "Kalau kau tidak mau tinggal sendirian, Tae _Hyung_ ," tambahnya dengan agak berdeham. Tak ingin terdengar terlalu _excited_. Karena akhirnya ia mendapat ide untuk menjalankan misi lainnya, 'merebut hati Kim Taehyung dari Kim Namjoon'.

.

.

.

Secara kasat mata, Taehyung memang tampak polos. Pun kadang pemikirannya tentang suatu hal boleh dibilang bersifat kekanakan. Namun, tentu saja ia juga tak sepolos itu. Sebagai pemuda yang hampir menginjak usia 23 tahun, pastinya Taehyung telah melewati masa puber. Masa remajanya pun sudah dalam tahap akhir, menjelang selesai. Dan apa yang didengarnya saat ini, jelas Taehyung paham betul keadaannya di dalam sana.

Tangannya yang hendak membuka handel pintu dengan sendirinya terhenti. Wajahnya mendadak panas, mungkin kini juga sudah berubah merah.

"Shit! _Park Jimin, ahh..._ jebal-hh—

Jakunnya bergerak pelan seiring ia menelan ludah kasar.

 _—_ _lebihhh cepat!"_

" _Arghh... sial,_ Hyung _. Pelan-pelan saja_."

Tetiba Taehyung merasakan kedua telinganya ditutup oleh sepasang telapak tangan. Kemudian sebelah tangannya digenggam dan ditarik menjauh dari sana. Ia sempat mendengar gerutuan, "Ish, dua orang itu, dasar tidak tahu tempat," dari orang yang menutupi telinganya, yang diketahui Taehyung ternyata adalah Jung Hoseok. Sedangkan orang yang menarik tangannya tak bukan adalah si pemuda kelinci.

Ia dan Jungkook memang berniat menemui Hoseok sepulang dari rumah sakit. Jungkook bilang ada sesuatu yang akan diambilnya dari kakak sepupunya itu. Dan kebetulan Hoseok sedang berada di studio tarinya. Tadi Taehyung hanya terburu-buru ingin menghangatkan diri ke dalam studio, sementara Jungkook mampir sebentar ke mini market di dekat sana. Namun, tanpa diduga ia malah mendengar suara-suara 'dewasa' di dalam studio tari tersebut. Dia jadi tahu sekarang bagaimana Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi 'saling menguntungkan' di atas ranjang (meski cuma via suara), mereka saling mengumpat.

Oh, mungkinkah ranjang yang ada di dalam studio sengaja diletakkan untuk 'begituan' mereka berdua? Otak Taehyung sekonyong-konyong berceletuk. Ia ingat beberapa hari lalu sempat numpang guling-guling di sana.

Ketiganya pun berhenti begitu sampai di luar lorong gedung studio. Hoseok melepas tangkupan tangannya di telinga Taehyung, pula dengan Jungkook yang secara tak rela melepas genggamannya.

"Taehyung- _ah, gwaenchana_?" tanya Hoseok, wajahnya kelihatan serius sekali.

Akan tetapi, yang ditanya hanya mengerjapkan mata bingung. Apa yang Hoseok khawatirkan padanya? Batin Taehyung. Ia mengangguk saja, merasa benar-benar tak apa walau wajahnya sedikit memanas. Bukankah hal yang wajar di usia mereka melakukan hal itu? Taehyung cuma tak menyangka, Yoongi yang biasanya bersikap dingin dan berwajah datar, ternyata berisik juga saat sedang 'begituan'.

" _Aigoo... uri_ Taehyung- _ie_ yang polos harus mendengar suara-suara laknat itu. Padahal aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk lebih hati-hati." Hoseok berkata prihatin, merengkuh kedua pipi Taehyung layaknya memperlakukan anak di bawah umur.

Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah melihatnya. " _Jebal, Hyung_... Tae Hyung bahkan lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Jangan berlebihan," yang segera diamini Taehyung dengan anggukan kepala.

" _Ya_! Meski Taehyung lebih tua darimu, jiwanya masih semurni bayi. Berbeda denganmu, bocah setan," protes Hoseok tak santai.

Seandainya tidak ada _Cheonsa Hyung-_ nya di situ, mungkin kini Hoseok sudah terguling kesakitan di tanah. Yup, Jungkook sangat berhasrat menendang segala anggota badan kakak sepupunya itu. Sayang sekali, niatannya tersebut tidak bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Dan sebagai gantinya, Jungkook hanya menarik Taehyung ke arahnya hingga Hoseok terpaksa melepas kedua pipi lembut si surai keabuan.

"Hoseok _Hyung_ , aku tidak sepolos itu," Taehyung balik protes, menggembungkan pipi sebal. "Dan kau tidak boleh menyebut saudaramu sendiri 'bocah setan'." Nah, malah sang 'jiwa semurni bayi' yang menegur.

Jungkook hampir menyemburkan tawa iblisnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat sedang menjaga citra di hadapan Taehyung. Lucu sekali melihat Jung Hoseok yang megap-megap menerima nasihat Malaikatnya. Sejujurnya, apa yang dikatakan Hoseok barusan Jungkook pun menyetujui. 'Tidak sepolos itu' kata _Cheonsa Hyung_ -nya? Memang, sih. Tapi tetap saja, cara protes dan menegurnya tadi seperti anak SD baik-baik yang tengah menasihati temannya.

" _Arraseo... arraseo..._ aku tidak akan menyebutnya **bocah setan** lagi. Kau senang, hm?" ucap Hoseok mengalah dengan menekankan 'bocah setan' di kalimatnya, serta menyunggingkan senyum lebar terpaksa. "Tapi dia memang bocah setan," lanjutnya bergumam, yang hanya mampu didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Balas tersenyum lebar, Taehyung merasa puas dengan jawaban Hoseok tersebut. Kan? Sesungguhnya, cara berpikir Kim Taehyung itu sangat sederhana.

Ugh, Jungkook dan Hoseok ingin sekali mengarungi Taehyung dan membawanya pulang.

"Mana kuncinya, _Hyung_?" Jungkook akhirnya menanyakan urusan sebenarnya menemui Hoseok.

"Ah, iya. Sebentar," jawab Hoseok setengah terperanjat. Dirogohnya _waist bag_ yang ia kenakan menyilang di depan dada. Lantas menyerahkan sebuah kunci serta beberapa dokumen. "Ini... kunci dan suratnya. Sudah kuurus semuanya, kau tinggal pakai. _Yaaa..._ aku ini _hyung_ yang baik, kan?"

Jungkook tercengir senang. Kali ini dia memang harus mengakui kebaikan sang kakak sepupu. " _Nde, Hyung. Khamsahamnida_ ," ucapnya disertai bungkukan badan.

Omong-omong, itu adalah kunci skuter matik beserta surat kepemilikan dan surat nomor kendaraan. Jungkook telah menunggu cukup lama untuk ini, mempunyai skuter sendiri maksudnya. Walaupun bukan skuter baru dari _showroom_ , ia sudah cukup gembira. Toh barangnya masih tampak bagus dan bebas lecet, baru beli beberapa bulan kata pemilik sebelumnya, yang merupakan kenalan Hoseok (dijamin bukan skuter _bodong_ ). Maka itulah, Hoseok dengan kebaikan hatinya mengurus semua keperluan jual-beli kendaraan tersebut, sampai pada pengalihan kepemilikan. Minus uang pembayaran tentu saja. Itu, sih, mutlak tanggung jawab pembeli (ayah Jungkook).

" _Uwaaahh..._ ini sungguhan milikmu?" seru Taehyung yang kini sudah duduk di atas skuter berwarna putih.

Yang ditanya cukup mengangguk. Sedang berbangga diri menonton sang pujaan hati terlonjak senang pada skuter barunya.

" _Kajja!_ Biar aku yang memboncengkanmu pulang," Taehyung berseru lagi, hendak mengenakan helm yang tercantel di kaca spion sebelum kemudian Jungkook menimpali.

"Kau punya lisensi, _Hyung?_ "

Seketika raut bersemangat Taehyung berubah sendu. Ia menggeleng kecewa, " _Anni..._ " dan mengembalikan helm pada tempatnya semula.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Membuka jok setelah Taehyung turun dari skuternya, lalu mengambil helm cadangan (yang sebenarnya milik Jungkook) dari situ. "Untuk kali ini biar aku dulu yang memboncengkanmu, _Hyung_. Hm?" katanya sambil memakaikan helm bergambar Iron Man ke kepala Taehyung.

"Tapi dari dulu aku ingin mengendarai skuter," gumam Taehyung, lantas terdengar _klik_ tanda helm telah terpasang sempurna di kepalanya.

"Kau bisa mengendarainya di kawasan kompleks nanti." Helm yang tadi tercantel di kaca spion juga sudah dikenakan Jungkook. Warnanya putih bergaris hitam.

" _Jinjja?_ "

Menaiki skuter barunya, Jungkook pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Membuat pemuda di belakangnya melompat girang. Begitu pula Jungkook ikut melonjak kesenangan, dalam hati.

" _Ah-ssa!_ " sorak si kepala Iron Man sembari naik ke belakang Jungkook, masing-masing tangannya serta merta berpegangan pada bahu tegap di depannya. " _Chulbal...!_ "

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam di apartemen Kim Namjoon—atau sebut saja tempat tinggal Taehyung, Jungkook tengah berkutat di depan konter dapur. Memasak makan malam sementara pemuda satu lagi masih menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya. Sesuai kesepakatan, Jungkook akan menemani _Cheonsa Hyung_ -nya tinggal di apartemen tersebut. Namun, tidak setiap hari. Ia seorang mahasiswa kalau kalian lupa. Jadwal kuliahnya sedang padat-padatnya di tahun keduanya ini. Sedangkan sebagai bartender, Taehyung memiliki jadwal kerja di malam hari. Jadi, sebetulnya waktu senggang mereka lumayan bertabrakan.

Sebab itu, Jungkook hanya akan bergabung di apartemen saat Taehyung libur bekerja (yang mana dua kali dalam satu minggu, termasuk malam ini), atau ketika keduanya memiliki waktu senggang bersamaan. Dan mungkin hal itu akan berlangsung beberapa lama, mengingat pemulihan Namjoon—khususnya pada kaki—juga membutuhkan waktu tidak sebentar. Dalam hati, Jungkook berikrar akan memanfaatkan waktu tersebut secara baik untuk mendapatkan Malaikatnya.

Sekarang misalnya, dengan kemampuan memasaknya yang cukup mumpuni (dalam membuat ramyeon), Jungkook berencana mengesankan Taehyung melalui masakannya.

Kimchi sebagai pelengkap baru saja Jungkook taruh di atas meja makan. Sepanci ramyeon dengan _topping_ sayur, sosis, dan dua telur menyusul berikutnya. Tinggal mengambil sebotol cola dalam lemari es serta menyiapkan gelas—oh, mangkuk dan sumpit Jungkook hampir lupa. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu melirik penanak nasi di sela tangannya mengambil peralatan makan di rak atas, ia juga sudah menanak nasi jika nanti _Cheonsa Hyung_ -nya ingin menambahkannya dalam ramyeon.

"Aku akan menjadi suami yang sempurna untuk _Cheonsa_ _Hyung_ ," gumamnya penuh percaya diri.

"Apa?"

"Hah?" Jungkook hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk di tangannya begitu berbalik badan. " _Hyung_ , di mana celanamu?!" Pasalnya kini Malaikatnya itu sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya... dengan kaus putih tipis berlengan pendek, plus kedodoran pula—hingga menampakkan tulang selangkanya, dan sepertinya tidak mengenakan celana. _Dia ingin membuatku khilaf atau apa?_ batin Jungkook menggerutu.

"Oh, aku tadi lupa membawa celana ganti saat mandi. Hehe," Taehyung menjawab sambil haha-hihi. Lalu mendudukkan diri begitu saja, tanpa menyadari bahwa pemuda satunya sedang menahan sesuatu terhadap dirinya. " _Waaahh_... kau masak ramyeon?" tanyanya dengan ceria, yang jelas tidak perlu jawaban.

Sempat termangu sejenak, Jungkook akhirnya meletakkan dua mangkuk di tangannya lantas kembali mengambil sumpit dan gelas dari rak. Dilihatnya Taehyung yang tengah mengendusi aroma ramyeon di dalam panci. Sungguh, Jungkook tidak apa dengan kelakuan Taehyung tersebut. Masalahnya adalah... posisi menungging pemuda manis itu, yang secara otomatis membuat ujung kausnya tertarik ke atas. Apa dia lupa sedang tidak mengenakan celana saat ini? _Huh_... Jungkook _menyebut_ dalam hati.

"Duduklah, _Hyung_ ," pinta Jungkook, menarik turun kedua pundak Taehyung agar kembali terduduk di kursinya. "Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi," lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan mangkuk dan sumpit pada Taehyung, yang selanjutnya direspons dengan telengan kepala oleh si surai abu.

" _Eoh_? Hal seperti apa...?"

"Seperti ini," potong Jungkook (mencoba sabar), maksudnya adalah menelengkan kepala saat bingung. "Dan menungging seperti tadi. Demi Tuhan, _Hyung_ , kau sedang tidak pakai celana sekarang."

Taehyung mengerjap, menatap lekat Jungkook yang duduk di seberang meja. Ia kemudian bangkit, perlahan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Membungkuk semacam tadi, namun kali ini plus-plus telengan kepala. "Seperti ini?" dan tanyanya dengan mimik polos tetapi bernada menggoda.

Jungkook di kursinya menegang... nampaknya 'anu'-nya juga. Si kelinci malang menelan ludahnya susah payah.

" _Waeyoo~_ " lagi, tanya Taehyung. Suaranya dibuat mirip anak kecil merajuk, dengan pandangan mata kucing betina minta digauli.

" _Hy-hyung..._ "

"Kenapa, _heum_ , Jungkook- _ie_? Kau tidak suka aku seperti ini~?"

Sial. Ada apa ini? Kerasukan hantu binal dari mana _Cheonsa Hyung_ -nya?

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
